The Floo Powder Accident
by awesomeunicornalertermnerm
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends are going somewhere but are taken to the wrong place: Panem. They meet Katniss and Peeta Mellark. Will they help them out? How will they get back? How did they get there? What time will they land in if they return? Summary to where they are in the series of both stories. I'm bad at summaries but my writing is better! Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

The Floo Powder Accident

Chapter 1

_**I'd like to thank my sister for helping me with this first chapter. Her name is HPRULES123 if you want to check out any of her stories.**_

_**Here's a little summary for you guys.**_

_**In the Harry Potter world, Harry's in his third year but already met Luna Lovegood. He met Luna at the library surprisingly because Hermione dragged him along so Luna and Harry have been friends. The quarter quell was something totally different in Panem so Katniss and Peeta are now mentors. This is their fourth year being mentors, 78**__**th**__** Hunger Games but it's in between and they aren't going on a Victory Tour because their last year's tributes didn't win.**_

Harry woke up in the Weasley's house. Neville, Hermione, Luna and himself were staying at the Weasley's and were just hanging out with each other for some fun during the summer. Harry, Ron, and Neville were sharing Ron's bedroom while Ginny, Luna, and Hermione were sharing Ginny's room.

Ron and Neville were already downstairs. Harry got up quickly, cleaning himself up before he heads down for breakfast. He jumped down the certain stair he remembered that creaked.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled as though he still wasn't up and in his bed.  
"Ron, I'm right here... What're we eating for breakfast?" Harry replies.

"Oh, sorry. We ate without you, sorry, I didn't feel like climbing the stairs." says Ron looking down at the food avoiding his eyes.

"Sure, you're sorry," Harry says sarcastically, sitting down at the end of the table. He fills his plate with eggs, bacon, and a biscuit. Hermione sits down on the right side of him.

"So, what're we doing today?" she questions, everyone looking around. Luna looks like she still in her own daydream, Neville looks uncertain for sure, Hermione seems to be thinking about something that would entertain all of them, Ron looks slightly astonished for no reason at Hermione's question, and Harry just looks blankly at his breakfast, moving it around with his fork.

"Hermione… Can I just eat first? Then we can come up with ideas." Harry says as he continued to stare at it and took a big bite out of his biscuit.

"Fine," Hermione says picking up a book and starting to scan it with her eyes like a computer.

Harry eats slowly not wanting to jump into the day too quickly, plus he really likes the bacon Mrs. Weasley made today. It was the perfect way he liked it.

Ron slumps into a chair and putting his elbows on the table looks out into space and then trying to start a conversation because he's bored.

"So…" Ron starts.

"Yeah…" Neville replies, awkwardly.

Luna is still looking out into space with her mind on nargles, most likely.

"Luna?" Ron speaks up looking at Luna as though she did something amazing but disgustingly all the same.

"Huh?" She says; her elbow slid off her armchair.

"What're you thinking about?" Ron wonders.

"Um…" Luna says in a dreamy voice. "I was thinkin – There's a nargle in your ear, by the way..."

"Oh, how do you get it out then?" Ron asks waving his arm at the air around his ear. Luna doesn't reply to him, but she keeps looking into space. As Harry took his last bite of eggs Hermione shuts her book.

"So, what're we doing today?" demands Hermione.

"What?" Harry says lost already.

"Honestly, do you boys, ever pay attention?" Hermione says bossily.

"I was just thinking about the breakfast I was eating…" Harry convessed.

"Oh, well do you have any ideas or not?" Hermione says.

"Not really, how about we go to…" Harry trails off while thinking of a destination.

"Well, we need to get the things on our list for Hogwarts, like I'm guessing you need a new broom, Harry, so let's go to Diagon Alley." Ginny suggests. Ginny has been awfully quiet since then, but it was a brilliant idea.

"Alright," says Ron becoming active in the conversation. "Let's go." They all go to get their galleons and bags. Soon all of them were standing around the old fireplace as the wood creaked behind them.

"Who's first?" asked Hermione.

"I'll go first," says Luna looking around. She walks up into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of the green floo powder.

"Diagon Alley," Luna mumbles dreamily as she looked at them with no expression.

"Alright, I'll go." Neville says, walking up into the empty fireplace. Neville grabbed the floo powder and yells, "Diagon alley!" A green light takes Neville's place in the fireplace, and he disappears.

Harry remembers the first time he used the floo powder system and ended up in Knockturn Ally instead of his destination which was Diagon Alley.

After Neville, Hermione left, then Harry, Ginny, and lastly Ron who left with a frown to go last.

They all stared at each other in confusion as all of them reached their destination. All of them were sitting on the ground, staring above them. As Harry looked up to observe his new surroundings he found a face he didn't recognize.

It was a girl with dark brown hair in a tight braid and grey eyes that stared at him in bewilderment. She looked as though she would be on a magazine for makeup or on one of those that Ginny and Hermione read.

"Peeta?" she yells walking back slowly not letting her eyes leave the group of Hogwarts' students.

"Peeta?" She repeated once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Floo Powder Accident**

**Chapter 2**

"Peeta," The girl screams louder this time, her eyes going wide. Once the girl yells they all hear footsteps walking down the stairs. A figure appears in the light.

"Yeah, Katniss?"A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes says, "Oh…" He stops and just stares at the students all sitting on the ground looking around. "Who are you guys?" he says now with a cold sense in his voice.

"Well, who are you?" Hermione demands. "Where are we? This doesn't look like Diagon Alley."

"I would think you guys would know who we are. And how'd you come out of the fireplace?" The girl says.

"_I think her name is Katniss."_ Harry thought.

"Well, I'm Harry Potter… I'd also think you'd know who I am too." The boy with glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his head says quickly.

"I'm Luna," says a girl with some funny looking glasses.

"Ron," announces a redhead boy.

"N-Neville," speaks a boy with brown hair.

"Ginny Weasley," reveals another red head.

"Well, if we are telling are names already, I'm Hermione," reports the bushy brown headed girl.

"Okay, nice to meet you guys I guess, I'm Peeta," says the guy standing next to the girl with the brown braid.

"I'm Katniss," mentions the girl with the braid.

"Well, w-where are w-we?" stutters Neville.

"You're in Panem…" Katniss says.

"How couldn't they know that?" she whispers to Peeta.

"I don't know," he whispers back, "So how don't you guys know you're in Panem?"

"Well, what is Panem, for starters?" questions Ginny getting to her feet first.

"It's a country. You're in the Victor's Village, District 12." Katniss now reports.

"There's no such thing that's called Panem, are you guys acting?" Hermione demands once more, "Is this a joke? Did Draco set this up on us?"

"We're not acting, and well where are you guys from too? Katniss mentioned that you came out of the fireplace?" Peeta asks. Peeta took this severely well, knowing that Katniss said that they came out of the _fireplace._

The Hogwart's students all got to their feet and whisper to one another that they don't think the other two know what wizards are.

"Well, how can we be sure?" Harry ponders out loud now wanting to sit. Harry was curious and had to know everything before they did anything else.

"I'll find out," Ron said. "Do you guys know any magic tricks?"

"What?" asked Katniss as if he was serious, confusion detailed her face.

"Never mind," Ron exclaimed.

"So they're muggles," Ginny observed.

"Do we tell them?" inquired Luna looking at Peeta and Katniss.

Hermione thought about the matter, she didn't want anybody to ruin this and tell them about their magic. _"It would be unsafe, but then on the other hand, it would tell the Ministry where we are…"_

"Would you guys like anything to drink?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah, could I have some butterbeer?" Ron answered, obviously not thinking where he was.

"Ron!" Ginny snapped at Ron.

"For, Merlin's sake, Ginny."

"Ron, we're in whatever Panem is."

"Yeah I know. I totally forgot. I was too busy thinking about butterbeer!"

"We're in Panem, and you're thinking about_ butterbeer_?"

"Why not?" spoke Ron.

"Ugh!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Guys we're not getting anywhere." Harry investigated. "Maybe we should tell them… I mean then we can do it for sure; that could get us somewhere for sure, and I'm pretty sure they won't throw us out…"

Katniss and Peeta come back over to them from the kitchen a room over with glasses of water. "Do you guys want some water?" asks Peeta. The Hogwart's students all agree and take some water.

"Why are we giving them water?" Katniss whispers to Peeta.

"Well we have more than enough money to spend so why not? Katniss, we can help them, why not? The Capitol can't really hurt us anymore than they have so let's just hope that they won't find." Peeta said.

"Fine," Katniss replied stubborn for no reason.

"What's wrong?" says Peeta staring into Katniss' eyes seriously.

"Nothing really… I'm just tired I guess," Katniss replied.

"You were just going to hunting though." Peeta analyzed.

"Well, once I've taken in all of this, I'm tired." Katniss says sitting down on the couch, putting her elbow on the arm rest and looking at the Hogwart's kids.

Harry starts to think that Draco is setting them up again, Ron agrees, but Hermione doesn't think this is any joke. _"They're such good actors then, Harry." _Hermione thought.

"Harry, if you want to find out if they're actors go in someone else's house and ask them! Or go run around outside and yell if this is real life!" Hermione says finally annoyed.

"Ron, can you?" Harry asks.

"Why not you, Harry?" Ron says stubbornly. Harry gives him a face that says 'Really Ron? Please,' "Fine." Ron replies again walking to the door, "I'm checking if this is real! So I'm going out." He told Katniss and Peeta.

Once Ron got out of the house, he walked into the house across the street, Haymitch's, and they all listened quietly for Ron. The first thing they heard is Ron pouring some water on something, after; they heard someone's angry voice. Ron screamed with a clash of a bottle hitting the wall and ran out, tripping.

"Okay! Real! For sure," Ron yells at everyone. Katniss can't help but smile in amusement at Ron. "They are totally not actors, that guy almost threw that bottle at my face! I ducked luckily…"

"I _told_ you guys," Hermione said.

"Okay, should we just tell them?" Harry said anxiously.

"Tell us what?" Katniss asked.

"Let's just tell them," Ginny said quietly.

"Can I tell them?" Luna spoke up.

"Sure…" Hermione said sitting on a couch across Katniss.

"We're wizards!" Luna squealed like a kid.

"Why do you have to squeal?" Moans Ron but Katniss and Peeta were looking at all of them like they were crazy.

"Can you prove it?" Peeta asked feeling unsure and that was clearly written on his face.

The Hogwart's students all pull out their wands and Hermione casts a first year spell, "Wingardium Leviosa," and on the table a glass of water flew up into the air. She put down the glasses gently but some of the water spilled out of the glass. Peeta quickly went to get a towel. He mopped the water up and went to put it somewhere, a minute later he came back.

"Okay." Katniss said not knowing what else to say. "I'm going to bed…"

"It's only like 4 PM though, Katniss." Peeta inquired.

"Still," she says getting up off the couch with a dismissive hand and heading for the stairs.

"Okay… Night." Peeta yelled at Katniss as she walked up and out of sight. He looked at all of the Hogwart's students. "Looks like you guys are staying here for the night… Do you guys want anything to eat?"

They all agreed with just bread and butter with their glasses of water. They weren't that hungry, they had just had breakfast before they left, now it is already night. Peeta went into the kitchen with loafs of bread and some butter, butter was expansive in 12 but Peeta and Katniss were rich.

They all sat around the little table and ate, Peeta explaining about their situation in 12, how they got where they were, while the Hogwart's students explained to him that they were going somewhere else but ended up here. They found out that they traveled in time but none of them could come up with a sensible explanation.

While they were still talking about Panem and Hogwarts someone else appeared in the fireplace, he was pale and blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Floo Powder Accident**

**Chapter 3**

All of them stare at the boy that just flew out of the fireplace. The boy with blonde hair coughs and he wipes off the dirt on his pants and shirt before looking up. "Father," he says. Then, when he looks up, all of the Hogwart's students give a disgusted look, and so does the blonde boy.

"Draco?" Everyone but Peeta yells.

"Oh great, I ran into the Potter gang. My father is going to hear about this." the boy whose name is Draco looked down at his filthy robes, "This is _not_ Diagon Alley. And who are you? You're a muggle!" He points to Peeta.

"I'm Peeta... And you must be Draco?" he asks.

"Well, good, you figured out my name," Draco says with a disgusted face. "Is he a muggle, mudblood?" He snaps at Hermione.

"Yes, and _don't_ call me mudblood," Hermione says and stands up, looking like she might punch him. And she did.

"Ouch!" Draco whines.

"Wait, how'd you get here?" Ron asks, not caring that Draco was punched.

"I was going to Diagon Alley, and then I got here. I would think my father would be here too then. Wonder why he didn't show up..." The pale boy says quickly, "How'd you get here, Weasel?"

"We were all going to Diagon Alley for a new broom and some other stuff for Hogwarts," Ron says giving the same nasty look Hermione just gave him, "Don't call me Weasel too."

"I'll call you guys what I want," Draco simply replies, "So where _are_ we exactly?"

"Panem," Harry answers.

Draco doesn't reply to that answer.

"Oh! What time did you leave?" Hermione asks.

"Um… Around eight in the morning… Why?" Draco inquires.

"We left around ten I think." Hermione says. "And we've been here for almost _five_ hours."

"How'd you keep yourselves entertained for such a long time in a muggle world, Granger?" he sneers.

"We've been figuring out, and we've told him we're wizards." Ginny says now becoming active in the conversation. Draco now helps himself to some bread and butter.

"Can I have some water?" He asks Peeta not bothering to ask politely.

"Sure, I guess," he replies. Peeta gets up and goes off into the kitchen, in less than a minute he has water. "It's getting late already, 9 PM, so I'll go get some pajamas I guess for you guys and then put you in rooms...?"

Everyone agrees, but Draco doesn't. All Draco wants to do is get out of the "muggle world" as he called it.

Peeta walks up the stairs and opens a tiny closet with all sizes of pajamas, either silk or just normal fabric that are from District 12. He grasps a couple that he thought would fit all of them. He then jogs downstairs to where all of them were. "Here's some," he says giving them each a pair.

All of them went into their own room which Peeta assigned and went to sleep.

The sun rose quickly as Katniss woke up first. She had gone to bed first, she found herself sitting up. She walks into the bathroom and gets changed in her hunting outfit swiftly like almost every morning and silently walks down the stairs.

As she is about to shut the door she sees a person she doesn't recognize in her house. He has blonde hair and a very pale skin tone. She creeps up the stairs to see who they were but they lock themselves into the bathroom.

"Hello?" she hears her voice croak. No reply comes. She taps the door quietly a few times so that the person in there would here but no one else. There was still no reply. "Hello?" she demands a little louder.

Finally the person comes out, dressed up in clothes that were in the house in case all the other clothes were dirty. "Um, hello? Who are you?" The boy says.

"More importantly, who are you and why are you in my house?" Katniss orders.

"This isn't your house; this is that guy's Peeta's house," Draco looked at her up and down. "I'm guessing you're a muggle too."

"No, Peeta lives here also," Katniss whispers now.

"Oh, so you live with him?" He says.

"Yeah, what's your name? Katniss asks.

"Draco Malfoy... And who are you?" Draco ponders.

"I'm Katniss Ever-Mellark..." she replies.

"Oh, so you're like... married to him?" Draco says out loud.

"Yeah, I am." Katniss now spoke up again. "Well, I'm going to go... I'll ask Peeta when he wakes up who you are and why you're here..." She took one last glance at him and ran down the stairs and slams the door, waking everyone up.

Everyone gets out of their beds except Draco and gets changed into the day's clothes. Peeta hurries downstairs and makes breakfast for everyone. "So, you met Katniss?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah, she said you're married to her, doesn't seem like she was so excited, just saying," Draco replies with a smirk on his face.

"We were forced technically, because the time we won the Hunger Games we had to get married because we pretended we were madly in love."

"Stinks for you two," Draco laughed.

"Well, I liked her before for real... She didn't know me before though really. We get along now I guess," Peeta sighs.

They all fall silent and finish breakfast. Katniss comes back after fifteen minutes of them talking about what they'll do today and when they'll try to get back and how.

"Hi," Katniss says as she walks in with a game bag. They all reply greeting her. "So, how'd Draco get here?" she asks immediately.

"He came the same way, out of the _fireplace_." Peeta says annoyed parochially.

"Really? Is he like a wizard too or something?" Katniss begins overwhelming herself immediately.

"Yep," Hermione replies. Katniss sits down next to Peeta and then they all start to explain to Katniss everything and she felt so repulsive after everyone told her _everything_.

"Why don't you guys like each other really again?" Katniss asks out loud.

"Because Hermione's a muggleborn, she has _muggle_ parents, _like you two_, and then the Weasley's are _bloodtraitors_, and Potter's also a _half-blood_," Draco begins, "I just don't like Longbottom and Lovegood, I call her Loony. They're all freaks too."

"Well, none of us are offended." Katniss says angrily.

"I wouldn't take it personally," says Draco smirking again. Katniss begins to get up but Peeta restrains her and asks nicely for her to take a seat again.

"I'm leaving now, Peeta," Katniss starts getting up. She walked up to the door. She gives an angry smile and leaves, slamming the door once again.

"She's got a temper," Draco stared at the door as Peeta gave him a look.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Floo Powder Accident**

**Chapter 4**

Katniss walked back into her house; previously in Haymitch's seeing if he was awake. "Peeta?" she yelled as she walked in.

"Yeah, Katniss?" Peeta said getting off the couch and walking over to Katniss.

"Just checking if you're still here, I honestly don't know how you're handling being with _wizards_, how do you keep your sanity?" she sighed.

"I just do, but Draco gets me angry a bit," he replied. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really, I've been thinking about the next games coming up. I feel miserable for the next kids being reaped and hopefully it won't be a wizard like one of them." she whispered.

"Yeah, I'm not hungry anymore too now." Peeta said pushing away a plate filled up with cheese buns.

The two of them walked into the living room, Draco making the rest of the Hogwart's students irritated. "So now that I know what the Hunger Games are, I hope you get reaped, Mudblood," Draco smirked.

"Oh yeah?" said Hermione who walked up to him once more and punched him. Draco fell against the wall and onto the floor. "I doubt you can fight like the muggles do," Hermione smirked now. Draco groaned.

"Okay, I think that's enough," said Peeta not wanting anyone to get too hurt as all the others were throwing pillows at each other and tripping. "How about we-" he began but Hermione cut him off.

"Do you have any books?" Hermione asked interested in muggle books as well.

"Yeah. They're all in the study. I can show you." Peeta says, Hermione follows him into the study and she squeals in excitement of all the books.

"I'm totally reading!" All of them heard from the living room.

"Okay," said Peeta walking out into the living room again. "What do you guys like doing?" Peeta asked. No one responded quickly but Draco.

"I like hexing Potter." Draco said with a bleeding nose from Hermione earlier. "Get me a cloth," he demanded.

"No," said Katniss coldly, "Say please at the least," she said now leaning against the wall.

"Fine, I'll get it myself, _muggle_," Draco sneered as he walked past Katniss, and grabbed a towel that was white instead and got it went.

"Not that towel," Peeta began but he already got blood on it, "Never mind," he said now annoyed.

"I'll do what I want, **and my father will hear about this, Granger**!" Draco yelled. There was no reply from Hermione but a page being flipped to the other side.

"Do you guys have any sweets?" Ron asked. "I really want something sweet, or salty."

"We don't have any," said Katniss, "We could walk you down to the sweet's shop though."

"Sure!" Ron exclaimed as everyone got up. "Hermione, we're going to the sweet's shop, come on if you want some!" Ron yelled.

"I'm alright," they heard Hermione squeal.

"Well, stay out of trouble." Peeta walked to Hermione.

"_As if_ I cause trouble." Hermione laughed still not letting her eyes leave the pages of her book.

The rest of them walked out into the spring, the games were approaching. They walked down into the richer part of District 12. Draco kicked rocks on the way, Ron and Harry talked about what they hope to find, Luna just strolled behind in her daydream, Neville stumbled on the rocks that Draco kicked, and Ginny walked besides Harry.

Once they arrived to their destination, Harry and Ron ran around the small store looking at all kinds. They all grabbed bags and filled them up. Draco filled the most up with chocolate and gummies. Katniss and Peeta picked up some peppermints. Ginny searched the small decorated expansive candy as well as Luna. Neville just strolled around the store as he looked at all of the candy.

"Okay, do all of you have what you want?" Peeta asked. They all moaned at the thought of leaving but after the moan there was a mumble of yes' said. Peeta and Katniss pulled out some money and gave it to the cashier, the cashier didn't say anything. He just looked astonished at all of the bags of candy they were buying.

"I'm getting something for 'Mione," Ron said. "She will definitely want something! Even if she does read and eat it at the same time."

Once they finished buying it, Draco pushed his way up to Peeta to grab his bags of candy. "Are you sure you want all that?" Peeta asked as he grabbed more than five bags of candy.

"Who wouldn't want all this, muggle?" Draco smirked at the bags. He then ran out of the store and back to the house before they even walked out.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville talked on the way back about their candy while Katniss and Peeta didn't say anything to each other. They just thought of how bad the games will be, and who will be reaped, what if they're not home by then, they'll have to stay somewhere, not at Haymitch's supervision.

They got home just in time to see Draco have a sugar rush and jump on the couches.

"Please get off the couches!" Peeta yelled at Draco sincerely.

"Who said I couldn't have any fun!" Draco questioned Peeta.

"Us," said Katniss looking down at Draco who fell down and was now sitting on the couch.

"You guys are _no_ fun, no wonder why my father says muggles are the _worst people EVER_!" Draco whines.

"Well too bad, you're stuck with us for right now," Katniss says with no expression written on her face.

Hermione came into the room, said hi again, and sat down on the opposite couch of Draco.

"I brought you some candy," Ron said handing her a bag, "Chocolate and some gummies, I didn't know which one you'd prefer."

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said opening the bag but still reading, and not looking up. "She grabs a gummy and starts to chew on it. "These taste different," her eyes got a bit wide.

"Like a bad different?" Ron said getting nervous for no reason.

"Nope, they're better," Hermione smiled at her book.

"That's good then." Ron sighed.

Peeta and Katniss went upstairs to talk while the others played downstairs. "What will we do when we're at the reaping? We can't leave them." Katniss already said, her eyes tearing up a bit.

"Maybe we could… I think they're responsible enough, it'll be alright," said Peeta, wiping away Katniss' tears.

"Should we hide them? Or should we – how do we get them back, Peeta?" Katniss yelled almost.

"We'll find away, and the games are only for a couple of weeks, so we'll be back for them." Peeta calmed Katniss.

"Yeah, alright," Katniss croaked. Katniss went to the bathroom and washed the tears off, she didn't wear makeup. "Let's go back downstairs; we'll come up with a plan with them."

"Alright," said Peeta. The two of them walked down the stairs and into the living room where they found Hermione bleeding badly. Her nose was probably broken. "What happened?" Peeta demanded, not in the calming voice, but in a cold voice, he walked over to Hermione.

"Draco punched me really hard!" Hermione yelled, helping herself up off the ground. She walked over to Draco and punched him really hard.

"**Merlin's BIG HEAD**! That's twice in one day you, MUDBLOOD!" Draco yelled getting his wand out.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione yelled before Draco could cast a spell. Draco fell frozen but his blood still oozed out. Katniss and Peeta looked shocked at Draco now.

"Hermione… What'd you do? Unfreeze him or whatever!" Peeta demands, still in a cold voice.

"One minute," Hermione said, "Episkey," Hermione said to her nose which now was fixed. She after says a counter-curse which makes Draco come back.

"**YOU MUDBLOOD! **_**My father will hear about this**_!" Draco yelled loudly at Hermione grabbing his wand again but instead of hexing her too he just said, "Episkey," to his nose which fixed it.

"I don't really care if your father hears about this," Hermione said in a bossy voice even though she wasn't even bossing him around.

"I think I'll take your wands away for the time…" Peeta said holding his hands out for their wands. All of them gasped and that made Katniss suppress a laugh even. They all handed their wands over though.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Floo Powder Accident**

**Chapter 5**

Katniss' POV

It was a very long night, the previous night. Draco refused to go to bed, or even go upstairs. He refused to give his wand to Peeta. He refused to do everything. He would cast spells on expansive pots and vases and he would throw them around until they were shattered. I didn't really care but they were nice. Peeta eventually got his wand after fifteen minutes of him slamming the vases around.

Peeta hid them at the top of his high dresser.

I slipped some sleeping medicine into Draco's water, as well as everyone else's. They all probably wouldn't have gone to bed without their wands, it's like insecurity for a wizard to not have their wand I bet or as though they were being punished.

OoO

I woke up in my bed several times from my nightmares, screaming. Peeta was always there though willing to help me through the night. I still have nightmares about myself in the arena, and Peeta, but there were also the kids that got reaped in the previous year and how all of them were killed by other tributes, me having to watching them die all over.

I cried for more than twenty minutes next to Peeta even still. I feel awful that I do this to him, he should wake me up, or I should when he does have nightmares. I don't even know if I could help him in anyway though, he's better with words than I am.

End of Katniss' POV

OoO

Hermione was the only one that kept waking up by someone's screams. Ginny and Luna were sound asleep, even when she shook them they were still asleep. She went to see if one of the boys were awake but none of them were. She decided to go and look around the house to find the source of the screams, and if it wasn't in the house, outside.

Hermione started on the first floor. She walked around the kitchen once, then the living room, the dining room, and finally the study. She walked into the study and looked at all the books. The temptation overthrew her so she grabbed a small book. She read the first chapter in less than five minutes of how happy she was to read. She bookmarked the end of the chapter and went to go look even more.

She went upstairs. Someone screamed again. Then, Hermione heard voices, whispers. It was coming from Peeta's and Katniss' room. She put her ear to the door and listened, if only she had Harry's invisibility cloak she could find out what was happening in there.

"Peeta?" she heard Katniss say merely.

"Yeah, Katniss?" Peeta had whispered. Katniss didn't respond but she fell into tears. "It's alright Katniss, you're safe." Peeta said barely audible to Hermione's ears. Katniss kept on crying for twenty minutes. Then, it sounded like she was sleeping.

Hermione got up off the floor from listening and slowly walked back to her room. She stepped on a piece of wood on the floor that creaked loudly. She heard someone whisper, "What was that?" Hermione gasped as she made the creaking nose from the wood.

Hermione literally ran into her bed and covered herself up to make it look like she was sleeping but still listen. She heard the door open from Katniss' and Peeta's room.

"Hello?" came Peeta's voice, gently though, not like the one that had been used previously that past night. Hermione didn't respond to Peeta's voice. She heard Peeta walk around the hall to check if anyone was awake. She shut her eyes with force.

Peeta slowly opened Hermione's door but she looked very convincingly sleeping. So Peeta shut the door quietly and then headed back to his own room.

"_Phew, I almost got caught, what would've happened if I did get caught? I was just listening… Okay, I am a bit snoopy tonight, Hermione just go to sleep! What time is it too?"_ she yelled at herself in her head.

Hermione fell asleep within five minutes.

OoO

Everyone woke up very early. Luna, Neville, and Draco all woke up the earliest. Draco snuck into Katniss' and Peeta's room, knowing where Peeta had put the wands tried to climb the dresser. He ultimately failed as he fell off it with such a loud thud it woke both of them up and Harry who was on the other side of the hall.

Peeta was already alert and looked up to find Draco lying on the floor. "Why are _you_ in_ here_ and on the floor?" Peeta already demanded.

"I was seeing if I could wake you guys up!" He pretended to laugh, "Accomplished."

"What are you really doing in here?" came Katniss' voice.

"I was trying to get my wand that you guys STOLE!" Draco yelled. "Give me it now! OR my father will hear about this!"

"Well, too bad, your father isn't here," said Peeta letting his head fall back onto his pillow, "And if you try to do that again you'll be in trouble." Peeta sounded angrily yet tired.

"Once I see him again HE WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" Draco screamed, "A _MUGGLE_ STEALING MY WAND!"

"Should I be proud or something?" Peeta said rolling his eyes.

"Well, no! But my father will hear about this!" He yells again.

"**Go away now**!" Katniss yells instead of Peeta, even louder.

OoO

"Peeta?" Katniss voice shook.

"Yeah?" Peeta replied.

It was after lunch, they had just eaten, and the Hogwart's students were all exploring but civilly.

"What will we do?" Katniss began, "I have to know, it's eating away at me."

"Maybe we'll have to sneak them into the reaping somehow. Register…" Peeta said sadly.

"Yeah but what if they get picked then?" Katniss sighed.

"They won't be, they're names will only be in there three times," Peeta started, "and if they do they could surprise the Capitol… With their wands? No one ever said wands wouldn't be allowed, we could sponsor them their wand," a mischievous smile creeps onto Peeta's face for the first time.

"Fine, but only when they have to use it, I mean, I wouldn't go around doing it everywhere." Katniss finished. "Just in case we take their wands to the reaping with us and if they get reaped…." Katniss received a chill coming up her back. "You know…"

OoO

"We're back!" Ron yelled up the stairs laughing his head off about something.

"Malfoy, I can't believe you did that!" Harry exclaimed.

"I can't believe it too, I bet Hermione thinks the same!" Ron agreed.

"I can't, Malfoy, you do know he'll be probably running into this house any second!" Hermione exclaimed her hair in a bigger mess than usual.

"Who will be running into the house any second?" Peeta asked as he walked down the stairs.

"We don't know his name, but he had white hair and he was old." Luna began, "And he was wearing like a fancy suit, much classier than here. And he was old." Then she stared out at space into her own daydream.

"Oh," Peeta said. "And what'd you guys do to him?" Peeta asked with concern now.

"We had a bucket with water… And we dumped it on him!" said Draco laughing his head off with the rest, for the first time in forever.

"Oh…" said Peeta alerted now. Katniss began to walk down the stairs.

"What're they laughing about?" Katniss asked directing the question to Peeta as well as sitting next to Peeta.

"They poured water on someone, who was old they said. As well, he was wearing classier clothes than the rest of the people here…" Peeta said disapproving. "And they said that he might be coming to our house right now because of them!"

"What?" Katniss asked again, not wanting to believe what Peeta was saying, she had some idea of who it was.

A second later, Katniss' confirmation was confirmed and someone barged into the door with peacekeepers.

It was President Snow who walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Floo Powder Accident**

**Chapter 6**

"Why are these children in your place?" President Snow asked who was soaking wet and angry.

"We're just watching them for right now, they're parents are sick!" Peeta said his first thought.

"Well, control them," President Snow said sternly.

"Yes, sir," Peeta whispered. "How about you kids go on upstairs, you guys can eat your candy and play games up there for right now."

All of them went upstairs and into the biggest room they could find to talk in and eat their own candy, although Draco didn't want to.

"So, what brings you here?" Katniss said awkwardly walking backwards behind Peeta.

"Well, those kids that you weren't keeping an eye on threw a bucket of water all over me. I would expect that they know who I am." President Snow said angrily.

"Oh, well, maybe they didn't recognize you for a minute; it's been a while since they watched the game. They haven't seen many appearances yet because you haven't been showing that much," Peeta said defensively.

"Oh, don't tell me I haven't," he said staring down Peeta.

"Sorry," Peeta said quietly.

"Would you like anything to eat? Or drink?" Katniss asked.

"No, I'm just making a quick stop, don't let that happen again," President Snow said pointing at the two of us. "Keep an eye on those children." He added.

"Yes, sir," said Peeta again.

With that President Snow walked out of the house and into the street to some destination that wasn't mentioned in their conversation.

"How come whenever he comes to visit us, he always is angry with us?" Katniss asked Peeta.

"Because we must make a lot of trouble, or all of us do." Peeta said while sitting down, "You guys can come down now!" He yelled to the stairs. Quickly, all of them except Draco came down. "Where's Draco?" Peeta asked.

"He-He's upstairs," Neville stuttered.

"Why?" Peeta asked.

"He's trying to get his wand," Neville replied.

"Oh?" Peeta said, he walked upstairs into his room and found Draco who climbed up the wardrobe. "Get down!" Everyone heard Peeta from downstairs. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Not if I get my wand! Then I can do some sort of spell to get out of this horrid place! You muggle!" He screams at Peeta. He climbed to the top and grabbed all the wands.

"Get down, Draco!" Peeta demanded.

"No way, you muggle! Now I have power again!" he yelled in his triumphant voice. "Petrificus Totalus!" Everyone heard him cast the spell from downstairs and everyone started to run up to find people petrified on the ground and Draco on the wardrobe. "Thanks a lot Neville for telling!" He yelled.

"I-I d-didn't know you didn't want them to know," Neville said defensively.

"Well I didn't!" Draco yelled, "My father will hear about this! Locomotor Wibbly!" He casted the spell at Neville whose legs when all jelly like.

"Can you hand me my wand?" asked Ron.

"Why would I do that?" Draco inquired.

"So I can curse Katniss!" Ron lied.

"I don't believe you," Draco said with no expression.

"I know," Ron said simply.

"Ron help me!" Harry yelled, who was attempting to climb the wardrobe now too.

"Okay," Ron said giving Harry a push which made Draco fall and all the wands, even Harry fell. Everyone grabbed their wand that could grab it. Neville couldn't because he was far and his legs did go all jelly like.

"Flipendo!" Hermione yelled at Malfoy who now flipped over and hit the wall with a loud thud. Hermione, afterwards, cast a spell so that Neville regained normal legs and then she cast a spell on Peeta who was now free of being petrified.

"Thanks," said Peeta sitting up on the ground who was breathing heavy. Katniss sat right next to him.

"Are you alright?" asked Katniss with a worried face.

"Yeah," Peeta replied.

"Good," Katniss said with a small smile.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ron yelled as Draco was about to cast a spell. Draco fell to the ground not able to move and he walked towards Draco with his wand in his hand and grabbed his wand. "You may want to put this in a better spot." He said directed to Peeta and Katniss.

"Yeah," Peeta said once more and got to his feet and then walked to Ron grabbed the wand and went downstairs and hid the wand where no one knew but himself. He walked back upstairs to where everyone was. "Okay, now I want an explanation," Peeta said sitting on the bed. "Actually, you can make Draco be able to move again, and then I want an explanation." Harry used a counter-curse so that Draco could move again.

"So, why did you dump water on President Snow?" Peeta asked Draco.

"Because it was funny," smirked Draco.

"Well not to us! You could've possibly been taken away or something," Peeta lowered his voice, "He's almost crazy, think about it, and he sends kids into an arena to fight to the death! Twenty-four of them!" He yelled now getting up on his feet.

"I don't care if he sent me in there, I'm way better than everyone else, I have _magic_." Draco said with an evil expression.

"But only if Katniss and I sponsor you one wand to use in the arena!" Peeta said angrily. "So right now, just stay out of trouble with everyone else, if only there was someone from your world that could teleport and be here to get you guys but no one's going to do that because there's no such thing!" Peeta yelled in anger again.

"Actually," Hermione got caught in the conversation, "There is apparating. Or teleportation as you said it."

"What?" Peeta said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Hermione said with a gleeful but an 'are you serious you didn't put that together' face.

"Really?" Asked Katniss.

"Like I said, yeah!" Hermione said now getting slightly annoyed quickly.

"Okay then…" Peeta said.

"Well, the reaping's in a two weeks so you are expected to be there now by President Snow. So we'll have to get your names in the bowls… So you better be prepared to enter if you guys do have to go in." Katniss now knowing that President Snow would be watching said.

"Great," moaned Neville, "If I get reaped I'm gone for sure!"

"Then one of your friend's will have to volunteer," Peeta said seriously.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Floo Powder Accident**

**Chapter 7**

OoO

Peeta's POV

Today was the day of the Reaping, everyone was up early. All of them now fully understood what the games were, that there were only survivors and no winners. Draco even got ready quickly and he looked pretty nervous himself.

Katniss and I had to put their names in the reaping; hopefully none of them will be picked. Ginny and Luna's in twice, and then the rest three times each.

End of Peeta's POV

OoO

Peeta and Katniss packed the Hogwart's students wand in Katniss' small bag. "Okay," Katniss started, "We have to go soon," Katniss took deep breaths while she walked downstairs. Peeta followed her shortly.

Katniss wore a dress that went under her knees, almost to her feet. It was red and it had short sleeves as well. Peeta dressed in a white shirt and a nice pair of pants.

Hermione wore a dress that was white but had floral prints on the top part. It looked almost like a shirt and a skirt but it was just a normal dress. Luna had picked out a bright yellow dress, with ruffles. It barely reached her knees. She had bright yellow sandals as well. Ginny had picked out a black dress and it had white polka dots on it with short sleeves.

Draco, Ron, and Harry all wore identical clothes, a plain white shirt and a nice pair of pants like Peeta.

All of them barely ate breakfast; Peeta had made some bread for the morning later than he'd usually stay up the previous night. They all cut slices of the loaf of bread slowly, and spread some butter or jam on it and ate it very slowly.

Once they'd all finished they all just sat in the living room for what felt like hours for all of them. "So?" Ginny attempted to make conversation.

"Just shut up, Weasley," Malfoy said looking sick. Ginny didn't reply and watched quietly the movements everyone made.

Hermione sat reading a book that she had found the night she was sneaking around the house, no one found out that it was her. She was almost finished with it. Hermione had only a couple more pages to finish and then she'd be done. Her eyes scanned the last pages slower than usual.

"I'm done!" She yelled happily but not as cheery as usual.

"What?" Ron said confused as Hermione made her way to the study.

"I finished my book, Ron," Hermione said coming back with another book in her and perched on her seat again. She opened her new book and started to scan once again. No one talked after that until they had to go.

"I'm in a middle of a chapter," Hermione moaned.

"You can read later," said Peeta holding the door open for everyone.

"Fine," Hermione mumbled.

"Okay, all of you know we won't be coming back to the house? We're going to be going to the Capitol after the two kids being reaped and say goodbye to everyone," Peeta lectured once more, he'd done the last two weeks ever since Draco attempted to get his wand again.

They all mumbled 'yes' in reply; then they returned to silence as they finally got there. Peeta and Katniss pointed to where the Hogwart's students had to go. All of them marched to get their finger prints while Katniss and Peeta were led to the stage. They sat down quickly and held hands for their act of love.

Effie was still the reaper in 12; Katniss wouldn't know what to do if Effie wasn't here almost. Effie kept all of them on schedule and no one else could do that as well as Effie. The Capitol was wearing a golden outfit, with a red collar on the top. It was a big dress and the skirt flew out almost a couple of inches, probably something holding it up. Her hair in a big curly mess, which was a wig though, was dyed red.

"Hello," she whispered sadly.

"Hi," Peeta and I whispered back together, trying to look happy but failed.

"It's alright," Effie said quietly.

The mayor came up to the microphone and said a speech that he said everyone year. Still. He looked around and then sat in his seat, everything was quiet. You could hear heartbeats; you could hear a pin drop if there was one that dropped.

"Alright," Effie said finding her way into the microphone. She tapped it twice. "Welcome to the 78th Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She said it trying to sound cheerful but slowly began to frown.

After a minute Effie began again, "Let's start with the girls," she walked over to the bowl with the girl's names. Katniss and Peeta looked up and saw all the girl's joining hands because of their fear. This caused both of them to frown because of how cruel the Capitol was to all of them.

Effie's hand reached into the bowl with force and the bowl almost tipped over. Her finger's scrambled in the bowl and finally she grasped onto a little paper. She dramatically stepped back to the microphone.

"Luna Lovegood," she spoke. Katniss' hand squeezed Peeta so hard that he reacted and tried to escape the grasp but Katniss quickly relaxed. No one moved. "Luna Lovegood, where are you dear?" No one moved because no one knew Luna.

Luna slowly began to walk out of the crowd. She looked dazed, no longer in her perfect daydreams but now having to fight to the death in an arena. She was taken to the steps where she began to climb. She then stood next to Effie.

"Luna Lovegood!" Effie announced to the crowd. Luna looked shocked, more than shocked almost.

"She _has _to survive; she's a wizard. She's magical she could probably kill someone in two words." Katniss thought over and over.

"Now for the boys," Effie said now walking over to the bowl of names. She pushed her hand into the big round bowl and grabbed a name once more. She shuffled back to the microphone and Luna.

She opened the slip of paper quickly, having done it for years. "Draco Malfoy," she pronounced. No one moved in the boy's segments but Peeta quickly noticed Draco trying to fight his way through.

He was led to the stage where he walked up, tripping, and then stood in front of the crowd. "Our tributes for the 78th Annual Hunger Games!" Effie sighed. "Now shake hands," Effie declared.

Luna and Draco shook hands fast and then stepped back. Effie started to twist them into the back hall. Peeta and Katniss followed.

Effie's POV

I was sitting in the chairs next to the rooms where these two tributes were in. What cool names they have! They probably got named after one of us in the Capitol! They're parents must've liked the Capitol before but not now. I hope one of them at least wins this year.

End of Effie's POV.

Luna was rushed into her room where she sat on a chair. First, Harry came in.

"Luna, you can win this," said Harry who walked towards her.

"I know," is all Luna replied with. Harry lectured her for two minutes and then was told to leave. He leaved obediently but sadly and said goodbye.

Hermione and Ron came in after; Hermione was already telling Luna millions of spells to prepare her. Luna tried to remember some but most of them fell out of her head. Ron was just agreeing with Hermione.

"Wait, what's the one to get water?" Luna interrupted finally.

"Aguamenti." Hermione said.

"Okay," whispered Luna starting to repeat the word in her head, trying to concentrate.

A peacekeeper came in and told them to say goodbye again. Hermione and Ron said goodbye. Neville came in a second later.

"Neville," Luna said saying his name.

"Hi, I-I know you can win this, Luna, Peeta and Katniss will sponsor you your wand, just I wouldn't go in the b-bloodbath thing... That seems dangerous!" Neville said who stuttered high-pitched.

"Yeah, I hope so," Luna said her eyes going wide. "Hermione was just telling me some... spells." Luna finished starting to lose her concentration.

The same peacekeeper came in and told Neville he had to go. "Okay, well goodbye, Luna, only for now though..." Neville whispered and gave her a brief hug.

"Bye," Luna whispered.

No one else came in. Not Katniss or Peeta, they weren't allowed because they would meet them on the train. They were already on the train.

Luna and Draco were took out of their separate rooms and went into a car with Effie Trinket. Effie lectured them but none of them were really paying attention, Luna already lost in a daydream and Draco was telling her to be quiet over and over.

Luna only caught some of it, "Don't tell me what to do!" Effie squealed.

Luna also heard Draco yell back, "I'll tell you what to do when I want! _You Muggle_!" He gave a disgusted face to Effie who was looking taken aback by the word.

"Don't insult me!" Effie said trying to stay calm.

Finally, the ride was over and they were slowly walking onto the train, people waving and almost smiling for themselves because they weren't reaped, but some frowned for them, feeling bad.

The two of them walked onto the train and just looked stunned at what high technology they had. They tripped over their feet while trying to get to the chairs where Peeta and Katniss were.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Floo Powder Accident**

**Chapter 8**

"How did both of you get reaped?" Katniss questioned.

"I don't know," said Luna dreamily, starting to look around her.

"Well, Loony, if one of us is going to win," Draco paused, "it's going to be me!" He snickered at his comment.

"Maybe we can get both of you guys out like what Katniss and I did," Peeta said.

"No, I'm not going to be all lovey dovey with Loony," Draco said, "And plus, I'm not staying the rest of my life here."

"I'm not saying that," Peeta said looking serious.

"Then what're you saying?" Luna asked.

Effie interrupted after that, "You guys know each other or something?"

"Yes, we do," Katniss replied sitting back.

"Oh, I mean like _all _of you guys know each other?" Effie asked again.

"Yeah, muggle, now go! Go get us some water and cookies or something," Draco demanded.

"I'm not your servant!" Effie said offended.

"Well then leave!" Draco said annoyed. Effie stomped out of the cart angrily.

"You didn't have to make her leave," Peeta said.

"Just did though," Draco replied, he kicked his legs up onto the table. "I'm going to live like royalty until I get into that arena."

"Then have some manners!" Effie replied stomping back into the room.

"NO!" Draco replied loudly.

Peeta now said sitting back just like Katniss annoyed by both, Effie and Draco's, attitude. "Draco, Luna how are we going to get you guys out? Explode the arena or something?"

"Sure," said Luna not thinking about anything, just agreeing.

"How would we even do that?" Draco asked.

"Well, I don't know, and then you wouldn't really be at peace..." Peeta replied.

"I don't want people to target me," Luna almost yelled, scared.

"How about we do like a do that or we both die thing like we did?" Katniss pondered out loud.

"If there is nightlock in the arena, I don't think they'll ever put nightlock in the arena again," Peeta said.

"Then they can just never fight, eat, sleep, stay high where nothing can get them," Katniss said.

"Yeah but Katniss, they can control that whole arena." Peeta responded.

"Oh, yeah," Katniss voiced.

"If only someone volunteered," Draco whined.

"But no one did," Katniss added.

"Yeah but if someone did," Draco stated.

They sat in silence trying to come up with a plan for almost an hour until Effie came in. "Do you guys all want dinner?" Effie asked.

"Sure," Katniss agreed getting up after the hour of thinking.

"Why not," Peeta said.

"Bring it to me," Draco demanded like a king. An avox came up with plates of food for him to choose from, "Oh, nice service!" Draco said grinning evilly.

"Alright," Luna had answered.

All of them but Draco got up and went into the dining cart. There were many plates of food to choose from, Katniss went for the lamb stew. Peeta had some bread and chicken, while Luna ate whatever looked good. Effie ate just a tiny bit of broccoli cheese soup.

They all ate in silence but Effie who was talking about the schedule to Luna, she wasn't really paying attention to whatever she said though, and Luna would just go with the flow. She kept agreeing though at whatever Effie said.

Finally, Peeta, Katniss, and Luna were done. Draco came in stuffed and saying, "Ooh! There's more," he said greedily. He walked over to the tables of food and filled another plate full of food.

Katniss just stared at all the food Draco had picked out, they looked so delicious. Katniss resisted though from just reaching over to Draco's plate and grabbing one of the chicken legs he had stuffed his plates with.

"I think he likes food more than me, Peeta," Katniss laughed for the first time ever since they were mentors.

"Possibly," Peeta agreed. "Draco are you sure you can eat that all?"

"Why? Do you want some? Go get your own, you muggle!" He emphasized 'your own' and 'you muggle.' Peeta simply laughed at his reply.

"Well, once your finished we should talk about the plan again." Peeta declared. Katniss moaned at the thought of coming up with a plan for two people to survive.

"Why can't you guys just do what Peeta and I did? It's the easiest way." She thought.

After Draco finished his chicken legs he moved the plate farther into the table so that he can put his elbows to replace the empty spot now found on the table. "So? Any ideas?"

There was silence until Peeta spoke up. "Maybe we could make the Capitol think that you guys have been best friends? That just sounds pretty pathetic though almost, you got to be really detailed."

"We can be detailed!" Draco disagreed with Peeta thinking that they weren't detailed.

"I know that, but," Peeta paused, "You really got to convince them, you have to like act like it every second, no insults, no being mean to each other because people expect people that have been best friends _forever_ would be really good with each other. So you guys have to learn a_ lot _about each other in a couple of days. The deep stuff."

"We can do that, right... I forgot your name; I haven't really met you..." Luna said embarrassed now.

"You don't know my name, but I know yours? How is that possible and what the heck Peeta! The deep stuff?" Draco yelled in outrage. "And my name is DRACO!" He yelled at Luna.

"Got it," Luna said not knowing that he was angry. That caused Draco to create a bigger outburst in the cart.

Once Draco was calmed down, they started to ask all the questions they could. "What's your middle name?" and "What's your favorite color?" as well as "Who was your best friend previously?", all sorts of questions they started to ask.

Draco didn't really like Luna but he convinced Luna that he did surprisingly. They asked questions until night came by. That's when Peeta and Katniss left to their own cart, Effie went to hers, but Draco and Luna stayed up talking because they had to if they wanted to convince everyone.

"I'm going to bed, Loony," Draco said now tired.

"Don't call me Loony too!" Luna said a bit angry in her high-pitched voice.

"Ooh, you're not scaring me with your high-pitched angry voice," Draco mocked.

"Go to bed!" Luna now demanded of him.

"I just said I was. Are you even listening?" Draco said angrily.

"Yes, I am," Luna defended. "Now go!"

Draco left the cart into his own cart; Luna wondered around the place for about ten minutes and then found her own. She knew a lot more about Draco Malfoy and didn't know if she liked it.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville all sat in the living room; they all stared at each other. It was just the five of them. No Luna, no Draco, no Peeta, no Katniss.

"Well I say we split up all the chores," Hermione said. "They left some money in the drawers. Ginny and I can cook, and you guys can clean."

"You're going to make us clean?" Ron complained.

"Well, how are we going to get through this? Do you really want a dirty house?" Ginny said while she rolled her eyes with Hermione.

"Fine," Harry said not wanting to get into a fight, the day was already exhausting for them losing four people in the house. Luna may of not talk a lot and Draco may have been mean to them but still they don't have them, and they may never come back.

"Plus, do you want them to see how messy we are? Do you even want them to think that we're messy?" Hermione started her lecture, "And they have trusted us with their home for right now, they've let us stay with them too."

"Fine," Ron said holding his 'ne.'

Neville didn't object to anything that was said but said, "Sure."

"Okay, what time is it?" Ginny said wanting to get started already.

"It's around three," Ron said checking his watch.

"Fine, we won't start until five then," Ginny sighed. Hermione approved with a nod.

They all sat there still, in silence. Then, Harry's eyes went wide for some reason.

"They took our wands!" Harry yelled.

"Oh my gosh, yeah!" Ginny panicked. She didn't know how to cook without her wand sadly.

"Guys, our life aren't our wands! We can work this out, I'm sure, and we don't_ always _have to be lazy." Hermione sighed.

"But still Hermione! You grew up in the muggle world! None of us but Harry did with you! We don't even know the currency of Panem as well!" Ron yelled loudly standing up on his feet.

"Well, I'm naturally clumsy at everything, so at least I didn't lose anything!" Neville said cheerfully but then he sat back down slumping.

"It's alright, Neville," Hermione tried to comfort but then Ron shook her.

"Hermione! How are we going to clean with no magic?" Ron yelled louder and louder.

"Ron, honestly, I can_ teach _you," Hermione said now rolling her eyes again but feeling annoyed at the same time.

"Oh, yeah... And Harry could help. I didn't put that together," Ron said now sitting back down feeling embarrassed.

"But do we know where anything is?" Ginny asked.

"We can find that out," Hermione stated.

"Alright," Ginny replied.

They all sat there in silence once more. Ron's knee was shaking or beating to a beat somewhere in his head and it was getting on Hermione's nerves.

"Ron stop that!" Hermione said finally taking it and getting up annoyed. "I'm going to my room, you guys can do whatever, and I'm reading." Hermione sighed now grabbing her book and running up the steps to the second floor. She skipped the creaking stair.

OoO

It was four only, they had been doing nothing for an hour, "What do we do?" moaned Ginny.

Hermione had come back down with her book after forty-five minutes, "We could play a game? We could garden, cook still, eat... Read if you guys want to, there's the study over there." Hermione said pointing to the study.

"Well maybe I can garden!" Ginny said thinking it could be a new hobby. She got up, "Harry want to join me? You could help me find the stuff."

"Oh, sure," Harry said looking embarrassed almost as she choose him to come with her instead of Ron or Neville; he was overreacting a bit though. He got up and walked to a closet closest to the door. "Here's a shovel, and dirt... But no flower seeds or anything, maybe we have to go to that Black Market place." Harry stated.

"Alright, anyone want to come with us to the Black Market?" Ginny asked everyone.

"I will!" Ron said getting to his feet quickly. Ginny sighed at that but she let Ron come anyways. Neville didn't say anything for a minute.

"I think I'll read with Hermione, just so she's not alone I guess," Neville said getting up and going to the study, he came back a second later with a random fiction book about time travel and a strange man.

Ginny, Ron, and Harry left the house with some money and walked to the Black Market, confused on where to go. "Oh! I think it's over there," Ginny said running across a corner confused.

Ginny was right, it was just across the corner and she went in quickly. She scanned the place quickly and walked over to the lady selling the flower seeds, all sorts of seeds really.

"Hi, do you have any primroses and roses?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Yes, I do," the lady said looking under her counter to grab some. "Here you go."

"Okay, thanks, how much would that be?" Ginny pondered out loud holding a bunch of coins.

"Just one of these," replied the lady while grabbing a medium sized golden coin.

"Thank you," Ginny said just as Harry and Ron came up behind her. "Got them," she turned around to face Harry and Ron.

"Good," Ron said quickly and they headed back to Peeta and Katniss' home. The way back was uneventful, them now knowing the way.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Floo Powder Accident**

**Chapter 9**

The five of them arrived to the Capitol next morning. A bunch of Capitols were all waving to the train and shouted excitedly. They all waved at Katniss and Peeta, who weren't smiling; they noticed the two tributes standing beside them as well.

OoO

Luna and Draco went to go get prepped; Cinna was still the stylist for the girl tribute of 12 as well as Portia for Draco. The same prep teams as well.

Katniss and Peeta were at their floor just sitting, waiting silently for something to happen. Twenty minutes later, Luna walked in.

"Hello," she said looking around, "This is a nice place. It's big and... Expansive."

"Yes it is!" Effie squealed in reply to Luna, "Let me show you your room, you'll love it!" She took Luna to her room; Luna was playing with all the window backgrounds. Effie kept bursting out about how much she loved all of them almost, mostly the one with the Capitol people.

Katniss and Peeta got up and strolled over to see them in Luna's room when Draco came in.

"This is nice, my palace." Draco said with an evil grin. "Massive and full of riches." Katniss rolled her eyes as Draco said his last sentence.

Effie came running in and said, "Come and see your room!"

"Not with you," Draco said now realizing Effie would be at the same floor. "I can find it myself." Draco wondered away into the hall without Effie by his side and opened a door, "This is it." He gasped almost at it, which he never really gasped in excitement. He ran into his room and shut the door. Katniss heard him playing with the window backgrounds just like Luna.

"They like it," Katniss said finding herself back at the couch.

"Yeah," Peeta replied.

"What should we do?" Katniss asked; she didn't want to watch the tv, they were probably playing reruns of the Hunger Games or showing the reaping.

"Want to go in the elevator and go to a random floor we haven't been to?" Peeta asked, there wasn't much to do but explore or watch the tv. They weren't even really allowed to explore but they did anyways.

"Sure," Katniss said while getting up, she strolled into the elevator with Peeta and pressed a the only star button.

After a minute of waiting in silence the door opened. It revealed what looked like a studio. They walked out of the elevator and poked their heads around. No one was there but a couple of peacekeepers.

"Maybe we should go back." Peeta suggested giving a nervous glance at one of the peacekeepers; they didn't seem to notice them.

"Wait, one minute," Katniss said. She started to walk in front of one and they didn't do anything, "Come on, they're not doing anything." She whispered to Peeta.

"Fine," he said, he followed Katniss' lead and they soon found themselves on a stage. "What's this stage for?" Peeta pondered out loud.

"I don't know, there are a couple of chairs. Maybe it was the old interview place." Katniss thought.

"Maybe," said Peeta now walking onto the stage, he sat down on one of the red chairs. "Nice chairs," he laughed.

"What's so funny about them?" Katniss asked.

"Well, they're just so loud, the color." Peeta said who was observing the color. It was a different color that you wouldn't see on any dress, not even the Capitol's would wear this color. It looked almost like a blood red but then there was another shade of red on the chairs. They were almost a pink red, really bright.

"I think we should go back now," Katniss said now feeling nervous herself.

"Alright," said Peeta getting up and leading Katniss back to the elevator this time. They got to the elevator and clicked the button for it to come down.

The elevator came down in less than a second and they stepped in. The ride up was also uneventful but they found Luna and Draco sitting on the couch asking more and more questions.

Luna greeted them as they sat down on the other couch, Effie was also there and said "Oh hello!" Almost as a kid would say, she then said, "Well now Draco and Luna, you guys should tell us about how you like the stylist's. Or if you don't..."

"Cinna was really nice!" Luna spoke, "He was going to make a fire dress; he said that he made one for you Katniss. I expect it to be really cool if he's been doing it for four years, even if it isn't cool. It'll be cool still I bet." She smiled but the smile faded as she remembered what was going to happen to her. Then she faded into a daydream.

"Portia... She's weird. She talks _way too _much. She's like a know-it-all like Granger but grown up and from this strange place. This place is so creepy and odd. My father will hear about this awful place!" His face turned to a very angry expression.

"Okay, then..." Katniss said.

"I think they're both amazing at designing!" Effie squealed, "They make excellent outfits for Peeta and Katniss!"

"They still do," Katniss whispered under her breath. She didn't have the best sense of fashion but she didn't like having someone coming over for four years for making her outfits, she didn't design too. The Capitol thinks she does now partly.

"They're pretty good," Peeta replied to Effie.

"They're pretty good?" Effie asked. "They're amazing!"

Everyone didn't say anything until Peeta broke the silence as usual, "So, how much have you guys learned about each other?"

"I learned that Draco like's snakes, and that his middle name is Scorpius, and that he hates every other kind of magical blood besides Purebloods, but I already knew that. And..." Luna trailed off a second thinking about whatever she learnt. "He's not very friendly to Harry and his friends like me..."

"Well, Loony, you're never really paying attention are you? Potter, Weasel, and the filthy little Mudblood don't like me too, I have a reason. And if you say something like that to anyone or in the arena my father will hear about it!" Draco said looking at Luna with a sickening expression. He walked away without another word to his room and slammed the door.

"Well, we are going to need a lot more progress to make everyone believe that," Katniss said.

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" Hermione yelled as Ron accidently knocked a vase off the table with his elbow that Katniss and Peeta bought before the Reaping.

"Oops, sorry." Ron said clumsily who was trying to get some bread. "I'm hungry; the elbow will do anything to get some food!"

"Well, at least try not to break anything else." Hermione declared as she knelt down to pick the broken pieces up off the ground.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said who didn't really care though at what he broke_. "Katniss and Peeta are rich." _he thought.

"I know what you're thinking, but it's still nice to not break anything!" Hermione roared this time.

"Fine, I'll pick it up, you go read or do whatever," Ron replied.

"Finally you learn," Hermione complained as Ron got down on the floor and she got up off the floor. She walked over to her book and scanned the page as Ron cleaned up his mess.

Ginny was outside watering her seeds, she had planted them today. Harry had dug tiny holes for her and she would drop the seeds. Neville would cover the seeds and then Ginny would water. They did this pattern until she had covered the whole open area of dirt.

_"I hope they like it when they get back, what if they don't though?"_ Ginny thought as she bit her lip.

"We're done," said Harry proudly.

"Yep." Ginny smiled.

"Finally, that took a while." Neville said collapsing on the sidewalk to get into the house.

They all talked about their work for a minute and then went inside.

"We're done!" she yelled to Ron and Hermione in the hallway.

"Really?" Hermione said running up to Ginny, "That was quicker than I'd thought you guys would be."

"There were three of us," Ginny stated.

"Yeah, I guess," Hermione replied. "Did you use all of the flower seeds?"

"Yeah," Ginny said showing the empty flower bags. She slowly walked to the garbage bin and threw the bags away.

"I'm tired," Harry said slouching down onto the couch.

"Me too," moaned Neville as he walked over to the stools next to the kitchen's counter. "R-Ron could you hand me some bread?"

"Sure," Ron said getting up and grabbing the loaf of bread, pushing it to Neville. A glass fell as Ron was doing so.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled in outrage.

"Sorry!" Ron screamed back annoyed by Hermione. "Just go away if you can't handle it!"

"Maybe I will!" Hermione stomped up the steps to go to the second floor.

Ron started to clean up the glass, Ginny helped. "I wish we had our wands," Ginny yawned.

"Who doesn't Ginny?" Ron complained.

"The muggles," Ginny replied. Ron rolled his eyes at Ginny's words.

"After I clean this up I'm eating and then lying down on the couch!" Ron shouted.

"I think I may read," Ginny said.

"You know the book I grabbed, about the time traveling and all, the fiction book, it was pretty interesting, maybe you should read it." Neville stated.

"Maybe I will," Ginny said standing up. Neville pointed to where it was and she picked it up; walked over to the couch and sat down. Ginny quickly began to read the first page.

OOO

While Hermione was upstairs she started to read her book. She heard everyone talking downstairs though so she got up. She had to read somewhere else to not feel tempted to go downstairs and join all of them, even though she loved to scan all the books she could.

_"Maybe I could go in Katniss and Peeta's room, I don't think they'll notice or mind." _Hermione wondered. She crept into the room and found the giant bed.

She hopped on the bed and started to read. _"Ugh, I forgot to close the door!" _Hermione thought annoyed with her now. _"Don't get frustrated."_

She slowly stepped to the door and sealed it shut. That's when she noticed a sort of 'meow' coming from the bathroom. _"Why the heck is there a meow in the bathroom?" _Hermione pondered as her eyes went wide.

She turned to the bathroom and slowly approached the doors. She unlocked the door. She got a glimpse of a cat running out of the doors so fast that it was almost immediately at the next door scratching it, "Awwww," Hermione sighed who ran over to the cat and picked it up.

She checked the little collar that it had on, _"Buttercup," _Hermione scanned. Hermione walked over to the bed once more while the cat was trying to escape. It was just like Crookshanks; her new cat.

She finally got the cat to calm down and Buttercup lay by her side as though she was guarding her. She started to read her book but Buttercup kept pawing her to keep on petting.

Hermione petted the cat until it was purring, it didn't hiss at her. _"Aren't you hungry?" _Hermione though. "I'll be right back," Hermione whispered to the cat and slowly got up. She ran to the door and sealed it once more.

She crept down the stairs quietly; she didn't know why she was sneaking around. Hermione opened a bag of meat from a cooler and grasped a few scraps. She held them in her hand as she ran up the stairs as fast as she could; she was excited for some reason.

She opened the door once more and slammed it, Buttercup walked over to her with pride. "I have some food for you!" Hermione said smiling down at him.

Buttercup meowed as Hermione put the meat on the ground for him to eat. He ate so quickly that it was gone within another second. _"I guess I'll get more,"_ Hermione whispered.

She ran down the stairs this time not bothering with noise and grabbed a huge handful of meat scraps. Ginny came in the kitchen and asked what she was doing but Hermione just ran right back up the stairs.

She fed the cat more scraps once she was in the room again; the cat kept eating and eating. Soon it was finished with the big handful and it was late. Hermione decided to retire to her book with Buttercup.

Before she knew it she was sleeping with Buttercup guarding her.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Floo Powder Accident**

**Chapter 10**

**Sorry that I haven't been writing very much on this story, I've been writing another story. I'll answer some questions and thanks for the reviews. So here are some answers:**

**The Hogwart's students gave their wands to Peeta because he is very convincing, like **_**very **_**convincing. They were entered into the district's reaping because President Snow would be looking for them because he found out that they were there, and they would've hidden them if President Snow had found them.**

**And also I'm very happy that you guys like the story. I wasn't going to write but then I checked the reviews which made me want to write more for this particular story, so thank you.**

Peeta and Katniss woke up in their room looking around them. Katniss started to remember everything that had happened to them, how Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy got reaped and have to pretend they've been lifelong best friends, which will be very hard to pass off as they don't get along much, well at least in the arena.

At least they have their wands; maybe they have some special magic spell that can get them out of the arena alive… Katniss groaned at all of her thoughts. She hated thinking now; at least Peeta was always by her side to brighten up the day, to know that not everything was bad in this world. That there's always hope in everything.

Katniss stared at the door waiting for anything, for something to happen. Maybe someone would come and tell her that she was dreaming, and then she'd wake up in a whole different world. Maybe she'd find a way to travel back in time with the Hogwart's students with Peeta and Haymitch. She looked at Peeta who was still sleeping, she never liked it when she was awake and he was asleep, it made her feel abandoned or alone; isolated.

Katniss decided to get up and eat breakfast already, she walked out of her bed and out of the room, wearing pajamas, and not really caring how she looked so she strolled over to the breakfast table not looking behind her. An avox came up to her and she asked for food politely.

The avox came back with a plate filled with eggs, bacon, and hash browns. She loved their hash browns but ate them with a frown. She kept glancing over to the doors waiting for someone to accompany her. She knew she shouldn't be the person moaning and being sad but she was, for Luna and Draco. She didn't want them to go to the arena; she may even trade herself if she could to go into the arena, at least to get rid of the miserable thoughts.

Slowly, she heard Peeta getting up, he was panicking. Katniss heard him slam a vase and decided to go check on him, once she crept into the room she asked, "Are you alright, Peeta?" She stared at him, wide-eyed at the mess he had made from knocking the vase off.

"Oh, yeah, it was just a dream," Peeta said blinking and staring at Katniss, "I just… I just had a dream," He seemed to be at a loss for words for the first time in forever. "I thought you were gone, taken away or something," he said putting his hand to his head, while breathing deeply.

"Well, I'm alright," Katniss said feeling the blush come to her cheeks; at least she had someone that loved her instead of despise her. "Do you want some food?" She asked noticing Peeta wonder what she was doing, "I was eating food…" She felt more blush come upon her cheeks as it was caused by embarrassment.

"Sure," Peeta said walking out of the room while following Katniss, they ate together in silence until Luna and Draco came in. They had training today, and then they had to go to the tribute parade for the sponsors to see them. Hopefully Cinna and Portia were already done with their costumes.

"Hi," Luna said still looking dreamily while Draco looked grumpy. Quickly, two avoxes placed a plate filled with food on the table in front of them which made Draco smile evilly. He chuckled quietly.

Luna began to eat but Draco stared at Luna eating, observing her for his act, which Luna noticed, and started to feel awkward a bit, she even shifted to the side away from Draco a tiny bit. Katniss laughed looking at Luna to Draco; this brought little happiness but would quickly disappear.

"Training today," Peeta interrupted Draco's stare, "You guys should be going down soon, in ten minutes." Peeta said and after began to eat again.

"Wait, ten minutes?" Draco's eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat; he was nowhere close to being ready.

"Yeah," Peeta replied looking at him, now alert of Draco's nervousness. He wasn't fond of him being nervous but he knew it when it would happen usually. "You better get ready quickly."

"Yeah," Draco yelled running into his room. He came back five minutes later, his hair was brushed a bit, and he had brushed his teeth also and was ready in his training room outfit. Luna had already gotten ready, aware of when training was while Draco wasn't.

Effie came in two minutes after Draco had and said, "Alright! Let's get down," Effie clapped her hands and led them to the elevator as Draco snatched a piece of toast with butter and jam. Effie looked down at the bread he had and she stared at it; she must be starving.

"Don't do anything to good!" Peeta yelled as the elevator door was about to close, like Haymitch had said to them previously, they did also have a secret weapon, but they had to do something brilliant for the sponsor numbers.

Luna and Draco came back upstairs talking about all of the tributes and the training center; they liked it but hated it. They got to know tributes and start up their act, and then they also didn't like the tributes because they were going to have to kill them eventually or be killed themselves. They came up to Katniss and Peeta and started to tell them about the careers, there were five of them and they were all very good, one with gathering and hunting, another with killing with swords, one could kill from far away, another one good at hunting, and also another person that was good at gathering.

Once they had gotten all the information and talked for almost two hours Cinna and Portia had come into the room. They took Luna and Draco into their own rooms and started to get them ready for the tribute parade.

They came back shortly and the seven of them, Portia, Draco, Cinna, Luna, Peeta, Katniss, and Effie walked into the elevator to go to the tribute parade. They were all ready, Luna in a dress that was black like coal but would light up with a press of a button (A.N. The one that Katniss wore in her 75th Hunger Games technically, but in this story its Luna's now… And Draco's like Peeta's.). They strolled to the chariots and Luna and Draco got in theirs, not in the mood to talk to anyone.

After five minutes of waiting, the chariots were heading out, finally, they're chariot were out and people were pointing and screaming, clapping and throwing roses. Luna and Draco held hands up high as though they were best friends; they smiled trying to be appealing to the audience for more and more sponsors. Draco liked the attention while Luna hated it, she never enjoyed being the center of attention as others had liked.

They came to a stop at a circle and President Snow gave a small talk and then they were all riding back to where they came from. Peeta and Katniss waited for them and once they arrived they greeted each other good job and hi and talked slightly.

They were led back to their floor by Effie. They all went to bed quickly, none of them still not wanted to talk.

Harry had found Hermione in Peeta and Katniss' room with a cat, the cat immediately hissed at him and he jumped back in fear for a short second. Then he realized who he was again and decided he wasn't afraid of a cat, "Hermione!" Harry yelled loudly shaking her like Ron would. "Wake up!"

"What?" Hermione got out as her eyes started to twitch slightly. "Harry, go away."

"Hermione, it's now day! Come on!" Harry stated while shaking her shoulders again, "You know you've been up here for like fifteen hours or something?" Harry scratched his cheeks, he didn't exactly know what to say to Hermione when he wanted her to come downstairs, then he realized, "I got your book!" Harry said grabbing his book and running downstairs.

As he ran downstairs he heard Hermione yell, "Hey! Harry!" She gave an angry sigh out loud and ran down the stairs, her bushy hair bouncing up and down. She found herself downstairs quickly as Ron was trying to cook food with Ginny and Neville, Ginny was doing the best, even though Hermione and Harry would be better at making it, they let them as Harry had been getting her up. "Harry, give me my book!"

"Fine, then stay down here," Harry said as Buttercup had started walking downstairs. Buttercup jumped onto the counter and meowed.

"Here! I made it," Ginny said handing over toast while Hermione rolled her eyes, toast was the easiest thing to make for muggles, and herself, as well as for Harry.

"You do know that toast is a basic thing to make for muggles?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I handmade it!" Ginny squealed pushing the plate towards Hermione even more. Hermione slowly began to eat the bread with butter and jam, Ginny had put it into one of the expansive things here, a toaster as well. She laughed at the thought of it being expansive.

"Whoa, you're laughing!" Ron exclaimed, "I thought you would be grumpy from yesterday, and I was wrong!" Ron had said while buttering the toast that he was making, there was a lot of butter on the knife; Neville kept waiting for Ron to be done with the knife.

"You know," Harry started, "We should do something here, and it's very boring just staying around the house." Harry said putting his elbow on the counter and letting his head slide down on his knuckles.

"Yeah, we should go have an adventure! Like Katniss said she was going to the forest one day," Ron added, "And we should do that, it seems dangerous, like life threatening, even though that seems crazy we should do it!"

"You want us to be killed?" Hermione scoffed, "That's what you're implying us to do, to be killed! I'm not going; I would rather be safe and go to the bakery or to the black market." Hermione yawned as she finished her toast and let her back slump down; she started to fight her hair to become a bit straight, or at least to be brushed.

"Fine," Ron rolled his eyes, "We'll go to the bakery and black hob, what an adventure!" Ron said sarcastically. He put his hands up like jazz hands almost as he said 'what an adventure.'

"I'm fine with that!" Ginny squeaked as she was spreading jam on her toast. She finally finished and took a big bite.

"Alright," Neville said looking up from buttering his toast; Ron had just finished making his toast.

"Let's go then," Hermione said, she was wearing suitable clothes for District 12 as she walked out the door, she heard Neville gasp and yelp as she walked out already, and he wasn't even ready.

They were at the black market and were looking at clothes, pins, and fascinating things for Ginny and Hermione. Harry and Ron, as well as Neville, looked awfully bored though. "Let's just go to the bakery, it'd be more fun," Ron moaned every minute repeatedly

"Fine," Hermione sighed at last as Ginny looked at Hermione annoyed by Ron now as well.

They arrive to the bakery, it was warm and sunny out still and they had kicked rocks on their way wondering what to expect. As they walked in they smelled freshly baked bread, cakes, and pastries. "Hello," Hermione said smiling at the man behind the counter. He greeted Hermione back.

Hermione and Ginny stared at the flower cookies and birthday cakes, they were all so pretty. Hermione read the tag on the man's uniform at last and it read, "Mr. Mellark," she gasped in as she made a relationship between him and Peeta. _"He must be Peeta's dad," _She thought.

"Ginny, I think that's Peeta's father," Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear. Ginny gasped in excitement, what Hermione thought it was at least. She glanced up and then back down.

"Definitely," Ginny whispered back to Hermione, they just kept looking thought at the cakes not wanting to bother him much, Harry, Ron, and Neville came back with bags of pastries that the girls questioned, they didn't know they had brought money. Hermione gave them a look that said, 'are you serious?'

Harry, Ron, and Neville all laughed at Hermione's expression and they headed home while eating the freshly baked pastries.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry that I hadn't written much again. I'll try to write more. Please review! The next chapter will hopefully come quickly for you guys. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Floo Powder Accident**

**Chapter 11**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's going to cover a couple of days for Peeta and Katniss, as well as Harry, Ron, and Hermione's side. So I hope you enjoy! :) I'm sorry I like the word enjoy a lot... But enjoy again! :)**

Luna woke up earliest the next morning, she tip-toed out the door quietly and sat at the dining table. An avox quickly came over and placed a big round plate in front of her, the plate was decorated with eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Luna ate silently, first her bacon, hash browns, and then eggs. She took a sip of hot chocolate once she finished.

Once she finished her hot chocolate Draco quickly joined her at the dining table, he was already wearing the training room outfit for the day, now aware when they had to leave. He ate his food talking about how he actually hated Luna in real life, and how his father will hear about his time in the, pathetic and stupid, as he called it, arena. Luna didn't reply to Draco, she simply sat in silence day dreaming about her home and what she would be doing if she were at Hogwarts.

Effie arrived and told them they had to go in five minutes, which Luna ran off to her room and got changed swiftly. Luna made an appearance after and Effie guided them to the training room for their second day of training.

The careers made fun of Luna but admired Draco in his rudeness to others, even to them, but wouldn't accept him or Luna as a fellow career. They didn't have any knowledge about their wands though. Draco could use a sword fairly well and Luna knifes were her best weapon.

The two of them walked into the elevator, no one joined them thinking they were the odd people for this year of the Hunger Games, they came back to a grumpy Katniss and a comforting Peeta Mellark. Luna mumbled a greeting to them which they didn't hear, while Draco snickered at them angrily.

Effie walked into the room dressed in a red dress with a golden outline, "How was training?" Her voice squeaked up. She sat down on an armchair looking like royalty of Panem.

"It was…" Luna started but trailed off into mumbles again, she didn't know what she thought of it but was miserable she had to train for the Hunger Games, "Oh, um, boring?" She asked as if she could be wrong with her answer even though it was her own opinion.

"It was pathetic, as always, my father will hear about this," Draco said with a disgusted frown on his pale face. Effie glared at him for a second and then turned her head to look at Katniss and Peeta.

"What's Katniss worried about now?" Effie asked Peeta, Katniss frowned at Effie's question, it was true that she wasn't happy but she wasn't too worried like usual.

"I don't think I'll say," Peeta replied respecting Katniss' privacy, she hated everyone knowing what she was going to say or do or about her secrets before she realized them.

"Fine," Effie said glancing over her shoulder, to the other side of the room where Peeta and Katniss weren't, and frowned into space. Luna noticed because she gave a shocked look on her face.

Luna and Draco were heading for another day of training, they were to train for the day until lunch and then use a skill to get a number of sponsors. Luna looked uncomfortable, Draco had finally noticed and came to his senses for once and asked what's wrong.

"Nothing, you don't have to be nice to me, you never are so, don't be," Luna frowned in her high pitched voice. "Let's just go back to silence…"

"Fine," Draco spoke in his normal voice, or the voice he used when he didn't like something or was angry. They stood in silence once more until the door of the elevator revealed the training room.

Everyone was already there but them it seemed but once more the elevator's door's opened again showing two tributes. The tributes walked in confidently, they must be from four or three Draco imagined.

The usual day started and they did what they did every day, Luna threw knifes, tried using swords, and also used a machete fairly well. She also practiced tying knots and learning about what was good to eat and what wasn't. Draco did the same but in different order, he wasn't as sharp with knife throwing as Luna was but he was fairly good. Draco also learned how to make fires by hand, not with wands.

Lunch had arrived and the two of them walked into the lunch room still covered in silence, they sat at a table, Draco sat like he owned the place still while Luna slouched down in her seat feeling vulnerable. At times they heard the careers whispering they're names and Draco finally approached them.

"What are you talking about?" Draco questioned confidently, "Not about Luna and I are you?" Draco made himself look dangerous for a second until the careers answered.

"No, we're just talking about Loony, that's all," one of the boy careers answered standing up, "How about you go sit with Loony again?" He was much taller than Draco and towered over him like a skyscraper, he looked more confident than Draco at the moment.

"Well, her name's Luna," said Draco standing on his tippy-toes now. He gave an angry face that said he would get him for calling her Loony; which was for the act. "And don't talk about her or me!" He gave a deep breath and walked over to Luna again like he owned the place.

They were now being called one by one. After a long last Draco was called into the training room. "Good luck," Luna squeaked up to Draco, they were the last two, and he was going to be first.

"You too, I guess," Draco said snarling almost as he got up and walked into the training room. The door quickly closed.

Luna sat in silence for a couple of minutes until she heard her name; she got up nervously and walked into the room. Once she addressed herself she threw knifes, used a sword, and threw a spear. None of the game makers were very interested, one of them was watching but the others were just sitting in a daze or talking.

Nothing big happened, nothing eventful, once she heard that was enough she walked out of the room, she didn't really care about the number of sponsors she'll get but she hoped that she'll get at least five…. If five were watching.

Draco had received a nine in sponsors and Luna had received a five. Five was enough for her, it wasn't that much but they didn't see her real weapon against the rest of the tributes. Draco was lucky on the other hand, he was a natural with muggle weapons so people would be watching out for him, they'll be watching out even more when they see his wand!

"I think we can work with that," Peeta said happy with their sponsors, "I'll just sponsor a wand, Draco, you find Luna quickly though, don't go for the blood bath, just for water and you could get a backpack if you'd like, be handy. There's sometimes a knife in there."

Draco and Luna nod in silence as they listen to Peeta's advice, Katniss adds tips on occasion. They eat dinner still listening to advice and then go off to bed. Luna falls asleep quickly while Draco wonders about tomorrow, interviews.

Harry and Ron were jumping around on the couches as Hermione and Ginny walked down the stairs talking about what they will do the next couple of days.

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded looking at Harry and Ron sternly; Harry and Ron immediately fell onto the couch sitting as they look at Hermione.

"Nothing," Ron said quickly trying to blink innocently. "We were just sitting here, talking…"

"Yeah, right, we just saw you!" Ginny spoke up for Hermione, as well in a Hermione attitude. She looked like Hermione at the second, her hand above her waist with the same expression.

"We were just talking," Harry said defensively again, not innocently, he stared at Ginny in the eye trying to pass it off to her, "Ginny, you don't believe me, do you?" Harry frowned trying to give a shocked expression.

"Of course she doesn't! Harry we saw you!" Hermione yelled loudly at Harry as though she was the adult here, she was younger than him though, just by a bit.

"Hermione let Ginny speak for herself," Harry stated giving Ginny a glance with a smile, he tried to win Ginny over but Ginny frowned.

"Hermione's right, we saw you two jumping on the couch." Ginny bit her lip giving a glance at Hermione too and then back to Harry and Ron.

"Ugh, fine, we were jumping on the couch; take us to Azkaban, Merlin's beard!" Ron yelled annoyed falling back onto the couch.

"There's no Azkaban here, Ron, we really can't do anything, maybe we could have you two read," Hermione emphasized read which Ron gasped at.

"You can't make me read, that's worse than Azkaban, honestly, Hermione," Ron yelled defensively which Hermione smiled and gave her eyes a roll.

"I'm making breakfast," Hermione said walking over to the kitchen; she started to make eggs and toast. Harry, Ron, and Ginny joined her at the counter watching her, Ron and Ginny were watching closely though, as Harry just looked dazed at her. "You don't have to take notes on how to make breakfast, I could teach you later…"

"Oh," Ron said still watching her closely; he blinked a couple of times in five minutes. Hermione placed five plates on the counter and put two pieces of toast on each plate. She after filled the plates with an equal amount of eggs. Neville joined them shortly with a long yawn.

They ate together talking about what they would do today, possibly go and try to get to the woods, if they could be that sneaky with Ron and Neville. "I wish we had our wands so we could do a spell to make people not hear us…" Hermione frowned.

"Yeah, I miss my wand," Ron said pathetically, "Even if we can't use it over summer I miss it!" Ron frowned just like Hermione; it was as though she mocking him, Harry laughed once he noticed.

No one asked him what was funny but kept on talking about how they could go to the woods, Hermione decided sneaking behind Haymitch's house, or as the 'drunken man's' house she said. They all agreed, they would sneak out, Neville told them he would try harder to be sneakier, if he had ever tried to be sneaky?

They all walked past Haymitch's house and into the backyard, they checked around to see if anyone were there but no one was so they climbed the fence, surprisingly it was large fence. "Great," Hermione hissed as she dug a tiny hole so they could slide under one by one.

Once Hermione was done, they all crawled under the fence and were out safely. They ran into the woods silently but quickly, Neville tripped once but got up quickly and began to run again. The five of them were out, free.

They searched empty hollow logs looking for Katniss' bow eagerly. She never brought it into their house with her so they looked everywhere until Ron had found it. "IT'S OVER HERE!" Ron yelled loudly which made Hermione hiss again.

"Ron, remember where we are?" She demanded of him quietly, but it seemed like it would be a scream. She grabbed the big bow, it was definitely too big for her to use.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Ron whispered; his voice barely audible. Ron grasped the bow from Hermione; he grabbed an arrow and put it in the slot where he thought it would shoot from. "Let me see," Ron said pulling it back. He shot carelessly and it flew into a tree, Hermione sighed annoyed.

"Don't shoot anything else, Ron," Hermione said walking over to the tree, she tried to pull the arrow out but it was too deep for her to get out. Ron walked over to her again, rolling his eyes and tried to pull out the arrow out too. After a couple of tugs it came out, he laughed. "I loosened it," Hermione said defensively as Ron laughed even more.

"No you didn't," Ron said frowning, "I'm going to shoot again, get behind me."

"Fine," Hermione replied walking behind Ron, as he pulled the arrow back again, he saw a rabbit. He tried to aim for it but missed again.

"Let me try again," Ron said while jogging over to the arrow and pulling it out of the ground.

"Fine, again," Hermione said annoyed sitting on a log, once Ron had tried almost ten times they were all sitting on the log but Ron. "Why don't you let Harry or someone else shoot?" Hermione asked.

"Does anyone want to shoot?" Ron said waving the bow out in front of him, to them. Harry got up and retrieved it, he placed the arrow on the string and shot, he shot well, and it landed where he wanted to go, to a bunny. Hermione gasped as it hit the bunny, sadly, but happily that Harry shot well. "Well, you're a natural."

"I guess," Harry said observing the bow, "I'll go get the arrow… Should I wash it off?" Harry's head looked over to a far off stream.

"Sure, I guess," Ginny replied, "I can," Ginny added walking over to Harry who was holding the arrow again, she took it from him and headed for the water.

"Thanks, do you want me to come with?" Harry asked Ginny, she blushed at his offer and nodded. Harry gave the bow to Neville, Ron trying to help him shoot sort of, telling how to hold it, and then letting him hold it as Harry and Ginny walked off together.

Hermione sighed happily as Ginny and Harry left, it was obvious to her that they both liked each other. Harry and Ginny reached the tiny stream, and cleaned the arrow, they had little conversation, Harry pointed to the spots Ginny had missed and Ginny thanked him.

Once the arrow was clean they walked back together, both of them blushing for no reason, they didn't really do anything special. Hermione looked up as they sat on the log together, beside her. "So you got it clean?"

"Yeah," Ginny said smiling slightly. "We got it clean," Harry was holding the arrow out to Hermione, who grabbed it, checking for any dirty spots.

"Yep," Hermione agreed and they watched Neville shoot. Neville was turned around looking at them, the bow was loaded with the one arrow, "Neville," Hermione said, her eyes came wide, as Neville accidently released the arrow onto Ginny's ankle. Ginny screamed loudly, and Neville shocked, screamed at what he did, Ginny was bleeding horribly.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled, "We got to get you back, uh," Hermione said while taking the arrow slowly out of Ginny's ankle. She bit her lip as she saw the blood gushing out, luckily it wasn't too deep. "They must've heard us, come on!" Hermione yelled as Harry helped Ginny run back, Hermione on the other side of Ginny helping too.

"I'm so sorry!" Neville kept repeating over and over until they were back in Haymitch's backyard. They walked casually into their house but in a hurry, they got Ginny to sit down and Hermione immediately ran to the bathroom. She came back with fabric to wrap around.

She cleaned it out, and put some sort of medicine she found for wounds like this, and wrapped around the fabric quickly, she got a needle to inject into Ginny for pain relief and she did, quickly as her fingers worked. Ginny sighed as Hermione injected the needle and pulled it out. "Thanks," Ginny bit her lip, "It's – It's alright, Neville."

"Are you sure?" Neville asked nervously, he looked helpless, miserable at what he had done.

"Yes, I'm sure," Ginny said as someone walked in. A girl, around fifteen was walking in; she had blonde hair and nice eyes, the color of blue. She looked shocked to see someone in the house, and stumbled backwards.

"Who – who are you people?" The girl asked cautiously.

"Who are you?" Hermione said standing up; she walked over to the kitchen knives...

"I'm Katniss' sister, and who are you?" The girl asked again. (A.N. she has blue eyes in the book, but hazel/brown in the movie)

"Oh," Hermione sighed, "I'm Hermione, he's Ron," said Hermione pointing to Ron, then she introduced all the others. "Peeta and Katniss are letting us stay with them…"

"Why?" The girl questioned again, "Oh and I'm Primrose Everdeen; I go by Prim." She bit her lip as she introduced herself to the group.

"Because… Our parents are working somewhere in the Capitol?" Hermione said unsure herself, trying to come up with a good explanation, this was one of the only times she couldn't make up something or was sure of something to say.

The Hogwart's students exchanged looks and then Harry glanced at Prim and then back to his school mates. "Maybe we should tell her?" He whispered, "We told Katniss and Peeta."

"Tell me what?" Prim asked curiously, she peered at them as though they were dangerous almost. She looked at Ginny's ankle a second after, "What happened to her?"

The Hogwart's students once again exchanged looks, "An arrow?" Ginny said biting her lip like Prim was, "It's not very deep but…"

"I can help," Prim suggested, "I know a lot about nurse things… And herbs so, I can help."

"I'm alright, Hermione helped me," Ginny said looking at Prim curiously.

"I think we should just tell her, she'll find out soon," Ron whispered. Hermione sighed and agreed, she didn't want to tell anyone else but she was going to find out, so she had to, but on the other hand they had no proof so it was best not tell her…

"Wait, Ron, no," Hermione said quickly glancing at Prim, "We don't have proof anymore, so we're not those right now… Sort of, but Harry, but there aren't any snakes here."

"Oh, yeah," Ron agreed, "Never mind, Prim," Ron said looking at her, she frowned.

"What? I want to know! Tell me, I won't tell anyone, I cross my heart," Prim said loudly, she looked angry almost.

"We can't tell you, Peeta and Katniss said not to," Hermione made up defensively, she sat next to Ginny slowly and watched the others.

"Fine," Prim said pouting, "But how long are you going to be here? I was just coming for Buttercup… My cat," Prim folded her arms around her waist.

"We don't know how long," Harry said automatically. Prim nodded.

"Can I stay with? My mom is helping someone, like healing them and told me to go do something for a day… So I came here, she's a bit better at healing right now than me so…" Prim bit her lip all over again, "I guess I'll go get Buttercup."

"You can stay, I guess," Hermione agreed, she can help them, or at least help them spare time for Katniss and Peeta to get back. Once Prim had gotten her cat they all sat together talking, like normal kids.

**I hope you liked it, this chapter was really long but I was bored… And I wanted to get Prim into the story. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Floo Powder Accident**

**Chapter 12**

**Hi, I've been forgetting to do the disclaimers so: disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Hunger Games. I do hope you enjoy this next chapter though of my own story including the characters of the Hunger Games and Harry Potter. **

The day for the interviews arrived. Luna and Draco were nervous; this is where it all begins. The day was filled with prepping for the interview. Effie went first with Luna.

"Luna, it's like you're already a natural at sitting up straight!" Effie exclaimed happily. "Unlike Katniss," she whispered with a giggle. "Alright, let's move onto smiling, you never smile, because you're always dreaming so, smile!"

Luna nodded and sat down on the chair opposite of Effie and smiled. Effie started to ask questions and she answered with a smile, or at least tried to smile. Effie was done in less than one a half an hour so they went onto walking in heels and in a dress.

Luna got changed quickly and came out with a pink dress (Like the one when she went to Slughorn's Christmas party). Effie gasped as Luna did excellent in heel walking. Effie gave a posed clap with her hands and said that she would practice walking for a little while and then they'd be done.

Luna was with Katniss and Peeta after Effie told her time was up; they were talking on what her personality would be during the interview. They thought her personality would be weak in ways but intelligent on topics about plants, Luna had learned a lot about plants recently. They talked and talked until their time was up and Cinna, as well as Portia, came into the room.

Luna was in a simple red dress. (I based it off of the one she wore at Bill's and Fleur's wedding but with red on the dress) Cinna would make it be able to go off on fire like he did to Katniss' dresses when she was a tribute. Luna walked in red heels as well and waited with Draco for the other tributes to have their interview's done.

One by one they were pulled out and off to the stage. Finally, it came to be Luna's turn after fits of nervousness she walked out, dreamy-like but stable. Caesar introduced her as she walked out and held out her hand. She took it gracefully and sat down on the chair next to Caesar Flickerman's.

"Welcome, Luna, welcome," Caesar started, "Let's get right to the point." He smiled revealing his white teeth, "What a lovely dress you have there."

"Thank you," Luna said giving a nice smile. "Cinna made it for me."

"He makes the most absolute wonderful dresses." Caesar commented, "Doesn't he?" He asked the audience which burst into applaud. Caesar's glance turned back to Luna and asked her, "Are you a hunter or gatherer?"

"Um… Well, I'm a gatherer; I know a lot more about plants than animals." Luna said awkwardly. Caesar gave a reassuring smile to Luna.

"Wonderful, there's got to be a lot of plants in the arena, I bet," Caesar said, he paused for a second, "How do you feel about the situation you found yourself in?"

"I think I'll make it out, hopefully, Draco, um, and I have been friends for a long time so we'll be helping each other out?" Luna said unsure to reveal that or not.

"Oh, that's wonderful! But horrible…" Caesar made a dramatic pause and then the timer went out for Luna's interview, "I wish you the best." He said as Luna got up and walked off the stage waving and smiling.

_That was really quick,_ Luna thought. _I hope Malfoy does well in his interview, I guess… _

Draco walked on stage and sat down in the chair next to Caesar, not giving a hand shake or anything just looking at the crowd, he looked nervous yet confident that he'll do alright. Caesar sat down awkwardly, as he didn't shake his hand; no one usually refused a hand shake.

"Well, hello, Draco," Caesar said out loud recovering with a smile, "Luna just told us you were friends?"

"Yes, we are, she's really nice, brilliant," Draco said trying to smile, "We've been friends since children… Now we're supposed to be against each other… It's horrible…" The crowd gave a sympathetic moan almost as Draco finished his sentence.

"I'm sure you two will be alright though," Caesar said with a small frown, it quickly turned into a grin. "Let's move along… Are you a hunter or a gatherer?" He asked the same question he asked everyone…

"Hunter," Draco stated simply with no smile on his face. He was taking the serious and dangerous personality, of course. How could such a person be friends with a dreamy and nice girl? Draco attempted to smile, he achieved as his lips moved upward.

"Oh, well that's perfect," Caesar said nicely. They're next two minutes had gone by quickly as Luna started dreaming in her head about all sorts of stuff, nargles mostly and about Hogwarts.

_That wasn't fun but I did alright!_ Draco cheered in his head; _I just have to try to be nicer I guess in the arena to make them believe I'm actually friends with Loony._

He walked off the stage as Caesar Flickerman concluded the show, the seven of them, containing Effie, their mentors, Cinna and Portia, went upstairs onto their floor. Once the elevator's doors opened Effie clapped her hands loudly.

"Well that was marvelous! You two did spectacular!" Effie applauded the two of them but no one felt in such a cheery mood, for some reason, they were sad; but they did have a reason: Two of them were going into an arena tomorrow, and fight. "…Well, you six don't have to be so down at the moment! Enjoy it while you have it." Effie smiled waving her hands around.

They all slumped down onto the couch, Luna felt tired, she didn't appreciate smiling for minutes, even if it was a short time, and walking in heels, talking to a show host. She hadn't ever talked to a show host before but she didn't want to in the first place.

Soon, all of them were going to bed, preparing them for tomorrow, as the day they had to go into the arena came quickly.

Prim had made them all toast for breakfast, today was the day of the interviews. Prim was cheery in ways, she hummed when there was a brief moment of silence to keep things rolling. Ron had stared at her while she made the toast, Prim felt very awkward at the time being.

"Um… Sorry to be rude, I guess, but _why_ are you staring at me?" Prim asked Ron, who knocked out of his trance, looked up at Prim startled almost.

"Oh, no reason, I just was watching you make toast, and serious thinking, I was doing…" Ron said trying to come up with a muggle excuse.

"Oh, alright, I guess," Prim replied, and went back to making the toast, her back towards Ron so she wouldn't notice Ron's stares. _Why is he staring at me? _Prim yelled in her mind.

_That was embarrassing_ Ron thought. Ron walked away to find Hermione on the couch reading her book, Neville was also reading a book about "time travel." Ron sat down next to Hermione and sighed so she would notice him.

"What, Ronald?" Hermione asked, already annoyed, "Are you here to do something? If you want to do something, like fun, compared to reading for you, go find Harry or Ginny. I bet they're doing something, or help Prim make toast. It's simple!"

"Fine," Ron said, and walked away to find Ginny and Harry. He found them in a room talking to each other. They stared at Ron as he walked in, giving a slight knock on the door. His feet shuffled until he found a seat on the bed. "Hi."

They greeted Ron and started to talk to him about some spells they were discussing, like Aquamanti and how it could help Luna and Draco in the arena, and if they used Avada Kedavra would the Ministry find them somehow?

They stopped when they heard a knock on the door from downstairs, soon footsteps going to the door. It was Prim's, she greeted the person and the person greeted her.

"I just thought you would want some meat, even if you are at Katniss' place… It's fresher," said the voice that they didn't know whose it was from.

"Who is that?" Ron hissed. Harry and Ginny's shoulders slouched telling Ron that they didn't know. "Let's go find out." Harry and Ginny exchanged looks and started to get up off their seats. They climbed the stairs to the front door where they saw a large man, with brown hair. He was probably two years older than Katniss and Peeta.

Prim glanced over her shoulder, "Oh, uh, hi, this is Gale Hawthorne." Prim said stepping away from the front door. Harry, Ron, and Ginny just stood on the stairs. "He's my sister's old friend, well he still is I guess…"

"And who are these people?" Gale's eyes went wide. "Do you even know them?"

"Of course I know them, at least my sister and Peeta do! They said their parents were working… For like the time being of the arena thing and that they were allowing them to stay here…" Prim explained badly.

"Alright?" Gale questioned still. He placed the meat on the counter, as Prim let him in, "Do you guys have an adult here with you four?"

"Six actually," Hermione corrected him as she walked into the kitchen, "There's six of us here right now, and no. We don't really need one. We're all responsible."

Gale gave her a look, "You guys must be thirteen, and Prim, you're almost fifteen, but still you're not totally responsible. I think I should stay, Katniss would approve, because I know your sister."

"I am responsible!" Prim yelled. "I am responsible; the games have done a lot to me so now I am!" _I'm totally responsible, Gale__,_ Prim thought.

"Yeah, tell me that, when you end up cutting your finger or something, or hurting yourself, or when someone asks you, that you have no idea that they are, where do you live or something like that?" Gale said demandingly.

"Fine, you can stay with us," Prim said while she threw Gale a frustrated look. _Still am responsible!_ She thought over and over to herself. "I am responsible though."

"I know you are, just not responsible enough to be living on your own with people you must not know very well," Gale replied. He looked at the Hogwart's students who gave nervous exchanges to each other.

_If only we didn't walk down, _Ron thought to himself.

Once breakfast was made by Prim and Gale, who insisted he helped, they ate in silence while Gale looked at the Hogwart's students over and over as though they might do something crazy. Finally, breakfast was over in twenty minutes though.

Prim suggested they go look at the candy store, Ron had no objection but Ginny did. "Ron, do you see my ankle? Are you crazy? I can't walk that far!" Ginny said angrily.

"Fine, then you and Harry, or Hermione, or someone could stay here and we could go shop!" Ron said happily, "You can do some healing." Ron gave a mischievous smile almost as he grabbed a left over piece of toast.

"It's alright, we can all stay here, maybe we could bake something, Peeta has a lots of baking recipes here, we could bake," she repeated herself. Ron groaned but everyone else agreed, Harry and Neville weren't very excited but Ginny and Hermione had done little baking in their life and wanted to do more.

"I'll be in the living room, then," Gale said as he grabbed a random book from the counter and walked over to the other room, sat, and read silently; sometimes he glanced up at the six of them.

Prim had gotten out a recipe for sugar cookies. "Do you guys want to make sugar cookies?" Prim asked the six of them. They all had no objection so they started to bake.

Ron looked grumpy as measured flour for the first time in his life. "This is hard," Ron said frowning as he dumped it into the bowl. "Can't we just buy some and then eat it?" Ron went back to measure more flour.

"But that's not fun," Ginny said happily as she cracked an egg, Hermione had done the previous egg and went to get brown sugar. "And then I wouldn't be able to go there with you."

_This is so hard, no fun, and I can't even eat it!_ Ron yelled in his head. He could only stay on the topic of Ginny getting what she wanted and not having the food right away.

Harry and Neville didn't say anything as they measured a teaspoon of vanilla and baking soda. They just walked around pouring stuff into the large bowl, and then walked back. Neville tripped occasionally though.

Soon the cookies were done, and they frosted them, Prim being the best though, into flowers, Peeta had taught her one day, over the weekend, as she was visiting them. Finally, the cookies were finished baking, and being frosted, Ron smashed a couple into his mouth happily again. Prim stared at him as he did so, smashing them into his mouth.

"Do you ever stop eating or being totally disgusting?" Hermione said covering her mouth, her eyebrows raised.

"Nope," Ron said grinning as he picked up another cookie.

It was time to watch Luna's and Draco's interviews, Gale was in an armchair, Hermione, Ron, Harry on one couch, and Ginny, Neville, and Prim on the other. They watched eagerly as Luna was talking about hunting and gathering but then shock washed over them as the next part game cover them.

"What?" Ron burst out, "They're not lifelong friends!" Gale and Prim looked confusedly at Ron but the rest were still watching, "I mean not that I knew of, actually, never mind, they are…"

At last, Draco's interview tuned in and they watched, Ron still in shock, but Hermione sitting silently as she listened for everything, she wanted to know their plan, and she was finding it out quickly. _Got it,_ Hermione thought to herself. _That's a very easy plan…_

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry I haven't updated soon, I didn't have a computer to write on so sorry. But now I do! So smile face. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Floo Powder Accident**

**Chapter 13**

**Hi, I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's all diving in! Please review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Hunger Games.**

There was a countdown, to have the games begin. 3… 2… 1…

Luna was running as fast as she could, Draco as well. Draco was faster than Luna but she grabbed a backpack. Draco grabbed a sword quickly and was running to Luna who was going to the woods. Luna kept running as fast as she could for a half an hour. She came to a stop when she tripped on a log.

She observed her surroundings for the first time: it was a forest, big and wide. Draco caught up with her and took big breaths. Luna fumbled in her backpack finding an empty water bottle, rope, and a sleeping bag attached to it.

"Hi," Draco greeted as he was breathing deep breaths still. "What did you get?" He asked her looking down at her; he was standing while Luna was on the floor.

"I got… a backpack, an empty water bottle, and a sleeping bag. What did you get?" Luna replied casually and looked up at Draco.

"I got a sword, a backpack like you, a water bottle, and another sleeping bag. The sword will be lots of help…" Draco paused and sat down next to Luna, "We should probably find water and hunt."

"You're right," Luna agreed quickly and they both got up. "Where should we head?"

"Let's just keep heading back, we'll probably come across some," Draco replied looking around for the first time too. They started down the trees and looked around. They walked in silence until Luna saw a plant that was edible.

"Here," Luna said pointing to the plant with berries, she picked some up, "They're not poisonous and they'll give us some water… Or at least juice." Draco nodded as she popped some into her mouth; he picked up a couple and did the same.

"Let's go," Draco said as he ate some but Luna didn't leave and put some in her backpack, she didn't have a container, but a small pouch in the big backpack. "Hurry up, Luna," Draco said glancing back at her once he noticed her not following. _Come on Loony,_ he thought to himself_. I'm not wasting my time to dehydrate. _

"Fine," Luna mumbled and she ran to catch up with him. She zipped her backpack up and they kept on walking for an hour until they found a tiny stream.

"Finally," Draco yelled happily. He ran to the water and got his water bottle quickly. He after drowned the bottle into the water and pulled it out and it was now filled with water. Luna repeated Draco's movements.

They drank some water once it was cleaned with a couple of drops from a small container labeled to tell them that it was to clean the water. Luna sipped it happily and lay on the ground. The day passed until they heard a bell ringing.

"What is it?" Luna said as two packages fell onto the ground with a parachute. Luna grabbed one of the small, silver containers and opened it until her sight saw what's inside. It was her wand_. Yes, good, finally!_ Luna thought happily. "It's um… a stick?" Luna stated.

"Wow, great," Draco rolled his eyes. "Let's just keep it." He stuffed the wand, or stick, into his backpack, Luna put it gently into her backpack. _Brilliant, we have our wands, now all these stupid muggles can't do anything to us. _He thought "cheerfully" to himself.

OoO

Katniss and Peeta watched Luna and Draco run away from the other tributes. They ran quickly and Katniss saw water appear.

"Good, they found water," Katniss breathed joyfully. "Peeta, maybe we should sponsor their wands now." Katniss whispered quietly. Peeta nodded and went to talk to someone, to get them to sponsor their wands down.

Peeta came back in twenty minutes and whispered to Katniss, "They're doing it." Peeta smiled happily as they didn't know it was their wands, but they did know, which will help them so much in the arena.

"Great," Katniss whispered as she bit her lip and heard the familiar sound of the sponsor parachute raining down to them. They watched them eagerly open the parachute box that contained their wands. They're expressions were perfect on the camera, Luna's words too.

OoO

"Let's go, Luna," Draco said as they filled their water bottles another time, "Someone might find us, and we should find shelter, to be safe." Draco stood up as Luna was filling her water bottle again. He helped Luna get to her feet and they headed down the stream, a bit closer to the cornucopia.

"Alright," Luna replied as she walked behind the blonde boy. "Just by the way, we should find food too, soon." Draco nodded but kept on walking quickly, almost running. _Well he's a fast walker_ Luna thought.

They finally came across a rock that was high and had a ledge to cover the sun from them; they sat under it, a sword in Draco's hand. They opened their backpacks and sipped their water, slowly, but it was now clean so they wanted it even more than previously.

"I'll hunt," Draco said and marched out of the rock's ledge, into the sun, and observed his surroundings. He saw nothing in sight on the ground so observed the trees. Draco possibly couldn't get a squirrel from the tree.

After twenty minutes he saw a rabbit and snuck up on it, a sword wasn't the best weapon to be hunting with for him, a spear would've been better but a sword is what he had. Once he was a foot behind the bunny without it noticing he attacked it.

Luna gasped as she saw blood appear on the sword and covered her eyes. She didn't want to see anything is hunted but she had to, it was her only way of survival here, besides plants and roots. Draco brought over the dead rabbit (A.N. I know, it's sad, at least to me) and started to clean the skins off.

Soon he had clean meat and took a bite out of it, and Luna did the same. The sun went down and stars came out, the anthem of Panem played and they watched all the dead tributes appear on the sky above. Later on, they would fall asleep and wake up to the sun once more.

OoO

"Ronald, honestly, stop jumping on the couch with cookies!" Hermione yelled at Ron, who was in fact jumping on the couch, "Mr. Or um… Gale, isn't it? Can you tell him to stop jumping on the couch? It's very… wrong in lots of ways."

Gale looked at Hermione and then to Ron who was eating a cookie with one hand and letting the other one go wild. "Could you please stop jumping on the couch?" Ron shook his head as to answer no, "Then, I'll make you." Gale walked over to Ron and tackled him until he sat on the couch.

"I didn't mean like that, but, alright," Hermione stated walking off to the kitchen to find Ginny and Prim talking about hair styles. _Ginny never talks about hair styles around me… Is it embarrassing around me or something?_ Hermione thought. "Hi," she said as she sat down next to Ginny.

"Hi," Ginny greeted, while Prim nodded towards Hermione with a smile. "We were just talking about braids, since… We were…" Ginny paused as she bit her lip, owing to the fact that Harry was walking down the stairs.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Hermione asked, a smile creeping up on her. Ginny blinked a couple of times and then realized that she was staring, Harry had saw Ginny.

"Oh, why wouldn't I be alright, Hermione?" Ginny tried to brush away the fact that she was gazing at Harry. "I'm always alright, even with this ankle… It just hurts sometimes, but I'm still alright, I'm always alright, alright?"

"Alright," Hermione replied looking at Ginny, she let her smile form, "So, what were you guys talking about again?" She peered over at Prim to give her an answer.

Prim caught Hermione's glance, "Oh, we were talking about braids, all kinds of braids like the French braid, the normal braid, and the fishtail braid. Just yeah, hair styles, I guess; if you want to say." Hermione nodded.

"Hi," Harry said as he walked over, with Neville by his side, with his book about "time travel." "Um… So the games are starting today, shouldn't we be watching them?" He bit his lip just like Ginny, but it was different, he wasn't staring at Ginny but at the TV.

"We could be, but no one knows we're not… But we probably should," Hermione snapped Harry out of his stare, "Why _were _you staring at the television?"

Harry gave Hermione a glare but quickly turned away and said, "Well, why not, Hermione?" Hermione gave him a glare back; she had never really given him a glare but in their first year.

"Why? It's weird, you just was staring at it, like are you excited? That'd be horrible, let's say devastated?" Hermione paused for an answer but Harry didn't reply, "I'm going to get a book."

Hermione stormed out of the room and into the study which contained the books. She grasped one and left the study, to the couch and turned on the television set. "Are you happy now, Harry?"

"Very much, thanks, Hermione," Harry rolled his eyes and went to sit next to Hermione but she didn't let him and moved onto the other couch, they had received sponsors. _Wonder what's in there_ Harry thought.

Ron was about to jump off the couch and announce _wands_ but Hermione glared at him not to tell their secret. Ron slouched on the couch and kicked his feet onto the table.

"Peeta and Katniss sponsored sticks?" Gale asked out loud, "Really? What good do sticks do? Sticks aren't the most helpful things; they do know that, right?" Gale looked over at all of them but no one responded to his question. "Great."

Hermione spoke up after a minute had past, "Sticks can do many things, you do know, right?" She mocked his tone, "And well, you do know they could probably catch fish with sticks or something?" Gale rolled his eyes; he doesn't do "amateur" ways of hunting anymore.

After watching another twenty minutes, where Luna and Draco were heading to the rock, something appeared in the fireplace. There were two people, redheads. They looked up while brushing their robes off and coughed.

One of the redheads looked up, "Ron?"

"Fred, George?" Ron spoke standing up, "What in the bloody world? How'd you get here? What time did you guys leave the burrow?" He walked over to Fred and George, they did seem confused.

"Why'd we tell you?" George said with a mischievous smile almost but it faded as he saw where he was, he didn't know where he was. "How about you tell us, where the heck are we?" Fred looked around his surroundings now too, and gave a blank look.

"Hi," Ginny said feeling like they would never notice her, "Do you remember me?" She said while crossing her arms, she didn't stand because of her ankle but looked up at them.

"Of course we remember you, Ginny," Fred snorted, "How couldn't we remember our little sister?" He walked over to her and put his hand on her head. "Nice, like an armchair almost."

Ginny moved her head so his arm would fall off, but he didn't let go so she wacked it hard. "Ow!" Fred exclaimed. Ginny smiled like George before and it didn't fade.

"I have a question, who are you guys? Fred, George, isn't it, that's what Ron said? And then also, how'd you get in Katniss' and Peeta's fireplace." Gale spoke looking at them, as though they were criminals.

"You tell us," said Fred, "And exactly, tell us who you are? Mom always said not to talk to strangers too, so c'mon George, let's go. Where's the Floo Powder, Ron?" He walked over to the fireplace holding out his hand so Ron could give him the pot full of Floo Powder but Ron didn't move.

"There isn't any Floo Powder, Fred," Ron said desperately, "Did you bring any?" Fred and George exchanged glances and then looked down at Ron in disbelief.

"Fine, tell us where the Ministry is, we'll walk," George replied, "If they don't have Floo Powder, of course, that'd be quicker, but oh well, tell us."

"We don't even know where the Ministry is," Ginny spoke loudly, "We're stuck, we don't know how to leave, George, we'd be home then." Ginny looked at Hermione who was scanning her book still, for some reason she hadn't been paying attention, "Hermione!" Ginny yelled loudly, again.

"Huh?" Hermione said confused, "What, Ginny?"

"Nothing," Ginny said, "But are you paying attention to the real world? You should be right now. Fred and George came here from the exact day we did, but way later." Hermione looked up from her book.

"Oh!" Ron yelled, "So now, I'm closer to your age now, like I'm older in your world, ha!" Ron said in triumph that swung his arms in the air with fists. Fred and George exchanged looks again.

"We'll find a way to get you younger again then." George laughed, "At least we have our wands." Fred and George pulled out their wands quickly and George said, "Locomotor wibbly," And began laughing as Ron's legs turned to jelly. "That was simple, where's your guy's wand?"

Hermione gave a scowl and said, "They took it, the owners of this place, I wish they hadn't, I'd be a lot happier right now, I could be studying for school at the least… I don't have any of my books! I hope they get back soon, only Malfoy and Luna has theirs right now."

"Wait, what?" Prim said looking breathless, "What are you guys? Are you guys like wizards or something? What are these wand things?" Prim stared at Fred and George, to Hermione, to Ginny, to Harry and Neville. She looked paler than she used to be.

"We have a muggle alert, George," Fred said looking at her, "And she's about our age? We've never met a muggle our age, I think… And is he a muggle?" Fred said pointing his wand at Gale. Neville gave a slight nod with confusion.

"Well, at least we brought some prank items with us, like dungbombs," George smirked at his pockets. "Maybe we could make a portkey," George suggested getting back to the original topic.

"Possibly, where's an old boot?" Asked Fred looking around, "Give me a boot, you," he said pointing to Prim who hesitated at first but walked out of the room to grab a boot. "We'll be going now." Fred cast a spell on the boot and touched it but they didn't leave.

"Aw, come on, Fred," George said looking at Fred, "Do the spell correctly." George cast the spell like his brother but nothing happened, they sighed. "Looks like we're stuck here, we'll be doing some fun pranks on people for the time being here, but we're not staying here long!" They ran out of the house and back in, "Wait, what place are we at?"

"Panem," Gale said casually as Fred and George ran out the door to explore, with their pranks by their side, District 12 may be a mess by tomorrow, "Well, you guys are wizards?" Hermione exchanged nervous glances with Harry and Ginny before nodding.

**I hope you guys liked it. I recently discovered, or yesterday, that the things I used to transition times or places didn't work so I started to do OoO if you were confused; so I'm going to start using that. Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**The Floo Powder Accident**

**Chapter 14**

**Hi, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Something's going to happen! And I'm just excited, I was thinking about what I'll do so, here it is.**

"Luna, wake up!" Draco hissed and shook Luna unto her eyes opened, she quickly looked around. Why'd he wake her with no purpose? "I thought you would want some of the rabbit's leftovers before I ate the rest of it."

"Oh, thanks, um, sure," Luna said yawning, she took a small amount of rabbit and ate, Draco took some too as well as ate it. "Should we find more?"

"Sure, you could just stay here though, take my backpack, I'll take the sword," Draco replied throwing his backpack on the ground. He quickly walked away before Luna could say anything, not that Luna was, she quickly started daydreaming about how it would be like in District 12 at the exact moment..

After a half an hour of waiting Luna heard Draco yell and Luna got up, taking Draco's backpack which now held both of their wands, she had recently put it in there. "Draco?" She wandered around until she saw him and another tribute.

"Uh, Draco, use the sword!" Luna panicked as she tried to unzip the backpack to grab her wand. It opened after a couple of seconds revealing the two wands.

"Use it! He's got my sword, Lovegood!" Draco yelled at her and she scrambled for her wand.

Once her grip was over it she pointed it at the tribute. "Flipendo," Luna screamed and the boy flipped over, the breath taken out of his lungs, and was gone. "I just did that?" Luna walked up, Draco panting, and nodded.

"Yeah, we better get out of here… You just did that, yeah…" Draco paused and grabbed his wand, and put it in his large pocket. "Let's go. I had found a rabbit and gotten it but then he showed up." Draco nudged his head to point at the tribute as they walked away; they had retrieved their sword again.

Luna was silent and followed Draco back to the spot they were for the past day, Luna grabbed her own backpack, and they left. "Um… I'm getting thirsty."

Draco looked annoyed as she didn't just use magic to answer her problems, like a pureblood, but took out her little water bottle. "Really, you won't just use a spell now?" Luna shrugged her shoulder and didn't answer, so they both kept moving on.

"Where are we going?" Luna asked after five minutes.

Draco again looked irritated, "We're heading for the Cornucopia." Draco started jogging through the woods, heading for the big, silver shelter. "I see it." He pointed to it as he jogged and Luna ran to keep up with him.

"Why are you running?" Luna asked now running to keep up with the blonde boy.

"Why not?" Draco yelled at Luna and soon they arrived to the building. "Finally," Draco pointed his wand to his mouth, "Aqua eructo."

"…All right, you have to use magic for that, what if someone sees you?" Luna whispered to Draco, "It's likely that they'll come after us from behind or something…"

"Well, then, there'll be one of us, and then we just use another spell, duh," Draco stated, "Or we can just use protego maxima, or something, think Luna!" Draco rolls his eyes and sits in the Cornucopia. "I'm hungry, is there a spell to make food? Or should I just… Never mind, accio bread!" Bread starts flying toward him, someone must've been sponsored. "That's better."

Luna rolls her eyes, "You know, you don't have to use magic for everything, you could be more cautious too, someone might find out we have magic, or whoever you stole the bread from, they could've been right about to eat it, you could've killed them!" Luna gives a whole list of things of what could happen, she doesn't usually do this, but she feels simply comfortable with her wand in her hand again.

"But now, we're obviously going to win this, so we can do whatever we want." Draco replied; he took a big bite of the bread, "Do you want some or will you eat the rabbit?"

"I guess I'll have some of the bread, that you stole," Luna said, and Draco ripped the bread in half and gave some to her. "Thank you," Luna whispered. For the rest of the day they sat in silence, ate, and waited.

OoO

Luna was shook awake by Draco, "Why do I always have to wake you up?" Draco said anxiously. "Come on, we're going to go look for people." Draco started scanning the trees. "I'm surprised we didn't find the Careers here…"

"We're going to be like the Careers and search for people? ...It's not the best idea, just going to look for danger and all." Luna frowned. She sat up and took a piece of bread that was on Draco's backpack.

"Why not? We have magic, they don't. You know the spell episkey, right?" Draco tried to persuade Luna but she shook her head.

"Well, if you want to, you can, I'm staying," Luna stated and watched the grass fly around from the wind. "We can't get hurt here, and I don't want to be, so we're safe… I think, and that's good." Luna took a small bite from her bread. "Why do you even want to?"

Draco didn't reply, "So we can do something, instead of wait… Is that enough for an answer or do I have to write an essay, you're turning into Ginny and Hermione, combined! You're getting annoying now." Draco folded his arms and pouted at Luna, "Just come on!" He stood up, his arms still folded.

"No, maybe later… Just not today, or maybe we can recruit someone later." Luna said as Draco frowned and looked out of the Cornucopia.

"You really are turning into the mudblood," Draco replied rudely, and sat back down facing Luna, with an angry face, and the biggest one he could manage.

OoO

"We're coming in with a dungbomb!" Fred yelled from outside the door holding one up so they could see him and the dungbomb.

"Wait, what? No!" Gale shouted back, and opened the door, grabbed it quickly, and through it across to Haymitch's house, who was hopefully sleeping or not conscious at the moment. "You two have done lots of pranks, in one day, stop it!"

Fred and George looked at each other and replied at the same time, "No," and walked in with their wands "threating" pointed at him.

"Why's he yelling?" Ron asked as he walked into the kitchen, "Did you guys try to throw another dungbomb in here?" The twins nodded, as they laughed at Ron's words, it was true, they had done it once already, and Gale wasn't very happy about it.

"It is getting very annoying," Hermione stated, as she too walked into the room, "It's disturbing me from reading my book." She slammed her book on the counter, with slight anger, and frustration combined. "You two better stop, if only I had my wand… You'd two probably be in trouble then."

"But you don't," George snorted. "And we have fireworks to use, so if you excuse us, we'll be going back outside." He implied "excuse us" sarcastically and walked out of the house pulling out fireworks from his bag he had brought to carry all their pranks.

"What're fireworks?" Prim asked, she had been making a sandwich and finished, "I've never seen them, are they cool? I don't need an answer; I'm just going to check it out." She walked out of the house and took a bite of her sandwich.

A couple of minutes later, or nothing happening, or Hermione reading, an explosion of fireworks had happened outside the windows, and Prim was yelling with delight, and Fred and George laughing, as to Prim's yells of delight was not a normal fit, but almost an outburst of delight.

"That was amazing!" Prim said with a wide smile spread across her face as she walked in. Hermione looked up from her book for a second but then went back to scanning it. "It was so cool, Gale, you have to see them!"

"I'm alright, I just hope Haymitch won't wake up from all the noise they're making, and he's grumpy…" Gale stated while folding his arms. "But I'm glad you enjoyed them." He looked out of the window for a second to see if there was a huge pile of ashes but there wasn't.

"Alright, then, you're missing out." Prim tried to persuade, "I bet Katniss has only seen them once in her life before too, and here I've just seen them, I bet District 12 has never had fireworks before."

"Yeah," Gale commented still observing outside, almost in disbelief, as it was clean, and looked untouched almost. After a couple of minutes of Prim trying to persuade Gale to see some, Haymitch came out with a knife, he probably woke up, and walked into the house.

"What is this?" he yelled loudly, "You just woke me up, with some explosion! What, and how?" He placed the knife in the counter looking at Gale.

"It wasn't me, it was some redheaded twins, Prim saw them, she liked them, and they were fireworks, I think that's what they're called…" Gale tried to explain. "Just go back to your house, we didn't welcome you in." Gale added stubbornly as he motioned to the door.

Haymitch got up and pulled his knife out of the counter, and with a few unstable steps walked out of the house and back into his own. "Was he Haymitch?" Ron asked Gale and Prim. Gale nodded and walked over to the pantry and made himself a sandwich like Prim.

"We should go and watch the games," Prim said with a frown, "Come on." She walked into the living room and they all sat down on the two couches and the armchair. Harry and Neville were already there, Neville was reading his book while Harry was really watching.

There was a tribute fighting with Draco, and he had his sword but then Luna came with her wand… "WHAT?" Ron screamed as Luna cast a spell, "She just exposed magic to a bunch of muggles! She's crazy, what?" Hermione looked up and saw her wand out.

"Well then, they should just use an electric current to smash the arena into pieces and get out of there, and we'll run to find them, and then we just have to find a way to get back to our world." Hermione said, she was partly desperate and sad but then excited. "They can't prove anything on us anyways."

"Yeah, but still…" Ron said, "We'll be in danger because we're they're friends, and the president knows, also Katniss and Peeta, for sponsoring their wands!"

"Well then you could take us," Prim said smiling, "We all don't like Panem; it's dreadful, so take us, please. We could go and just be muggles in your world – or if that's what you call us, I've been catching up with _your_ language."

"If we can, we will," Harry spoke up. "We'll try, we just got to get them to break the arena or something or none of this can happen." Ginny walked into the living room which stopped him from talking, and they just stared at each other for a while until Hermione broke the silence.

"Hi, Harry and Ginny. Ginny, could I explain what we just saw on the television's screen to you?" Hermione suggested, Ginny nodded, "Well, Luna just used a spell, to kill another tribute, to save Malfoy, so everyone knows now, about magic, and we were thinking we should run away, and somehow get them to send an electric current through the arena, to break it, get free, and then you know, we could somehow get back… And get our wands, and we might take Gale, Prim, Katniss, and Peeta if we can somehow… Or if we find out." Ginny nodded again and again taking it all in.

"Alright," Ginny replied and everyone fell silent to watch what happens next.

**Thanks for reading, so a lot's happened in this chapter. It's all going to go downhill and uphill from this on. So please, please review! Thanks so much. **


	15. Chapter 15

**The Floo Powder Accident**

**Chapter 15**

**Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :) It's going to be exciting! I hope for you too, not just for me so here it is:**

"Peeta, we're going to be in trouble with President Snow, we just sponsored wands!" Katniss whispered to Peeta as they watched the games, Katniss wasn't sure if she was happy they had gotten their wands or not.

"It'll be alright, we'll say we didn't know," Peeta whispered back, he watched for one of the split screens on the television to turn on Draco and Luna. "Plus, they'll probably somehow get out of the arena with magic, it's not like they're dumb, Draco's quite clever sometimes."

"You're right," Katniss whispered back, trying to not look like they were talking. "I hate these games though, they're horrible." Peeta nodded, he disliked it as much as she did.

"It's not like they can just kill us," Peeta pointed out, "The Capitols love us, still, sadly, but that means we're safe, for a while." With Peeta's sentence hanging in the air the conversation ended up in silence and they turned their attention back to the games.

OoO

Luna woke up first surprisingly. "Draco, are you awake?" She whispered but Draco didn't move or respond and kept on sleeping. _What do I do?_ She thought to herself. _Should I just go ahead and wake him or let him sleep?_

Luna decided to let him sleep for a while and then wake him when something happens. What if the careers come here? Luna pondered. There were like five of them and none of them were found in the night's sky ever.

Luna began to eat silently until she saw a bush move, it was twenty yards away. She panicked for a second and looked down at Draco, she cautiously drew her wand. She couldn't see anyone so maybe it was a rabbit. _Should I go and look?_

She stared at the bush for another movement until she heard someone running behind the Cornucopia. "Draco!" She shouted and with a shove Draco woke up with alert eyes.

"What, did something happen?" Draco paused and saw bread in Luna's hand, "You started eating without me, really? I woke you up when I started to eat!"

"It's not about that, someone's behind the Cornucopia and behind a bush; I think it's the Careers." Luna said her words in a panicking tone that was quick and sharp; loud.

Draco scanned the bush, "Then let them come to us. Who cares if they're here anymore?" Draco snorted confidently. "It's only five of them, no big deal."

Luna stared at him in disbelief, "But what if they come up here in the middle of night and..." Luna trailed off; she didn't want to think that would happen, "Should we take shifts now?"

Draco nodded and grabbed some bread. "What do we do, Loony?" He went back to the old nickname he had for her while Luna shifted uncomfortably away from him.

"Don't call me that," she pointed out and took a bite out of her tiny loaf of bread. "I may as we'll leave you to yourself if you're going to be rude, I'll just go back to what I did before too then." Draco gave Luna a nasty look and she went to daydreaming in her mind about millions of things, like about transfiguration and about Hogwarts; those daydreams now occurred often for her.

While Luna was daydreaming Draco watched the outside with his wand in hand. He noticed the bush Luna had pointed out was twitching, "Luna," Draco snapped, "I'm going to go see what that is, hold your wand out in case." Luna held her wand already and Draco left the Cornucopia.

_Use a spell to find out__,_ Draco thought _but it's not like anyone's there._

"Reducto," Draco yelled at the bush, it quickly exploded and someone indeed was behind it. There was a girl, around sixteen, with grey coloured eyes and blonde hair. She peered up at him and held a sword in her hand. She laughed as she saw a stick but soon her mind found out how the bush exploded and she backed away quickly.

"Hi, that was a nice place for a while, it's a shame you ruined it." The girl spoke, she was from District Two. She's a Career.

"You should probably tell your allies goodbye," Draco spat, the girl began to run, but it was too late, he wouldn't use the killing curse but multiple to get rid of her, "Flipendo!" He repeated over and over until she looked terrified of him.

"Stop!" She yelled every time she flew in the air, "I'll go, let something else kill me! I won't bug you again; I won't tell the others if you let me go." She paused as Draco looked at her in consideration, "But by chance do you have another wand?"

"Run," he said and walked away his wand still pointed at her. He heard her footsteps pound against the layer of green grass. He looked up to find Luna and another person. He looked confused, Draco did, but soon he realized Luna wasn't making friends with anyone but fighting.

She held her wand in the air and yelled, "Colloshoo," the victim's shoes immediately stuck to the floor and struggled to get free. He didn't have the time to slip out of them as he was shocked. "Incarcerous," the tribute was now attempting to rip rope off of him but failed as he slumped to the ground.

"Well you are not an average second year." Draco said, he hadn't heard those spells before. "You're just a loony second year." Draco added a snarky comment.

Luna gave him a frustrated look and headed into the Cornucopia. Luna covered her mouth and whispered, "Do you think we can both make it out of here somehow?" Draco looked exasperated at the thought. He shook his head slightly and watched the grass wind around the Cornucopia, he was cruel, sure, but not cruel enough yet to tell Luna that one of them might not make it out.

OoO

Prim was thinking about their plan. The plan they had made, could it possibly work? Did she believe that there was such powerful magic? What if it was just a prank someone was doing on her. But they would have to be really good, so probably not.

"H-Hi," Neville greeted Prim as he sat down next to her with a piece of toast in one hand and a book in the other. "W-what are you doing?"

"Just thinking," Prim replied, "What book are you reading?" She peered down at the title; it said "time travel through space and time."

"I-it's about space and t-time travel," Neville said handing her the book. "It says it's f-fiction." Prim stared at the title.

"Um, what if this is the key to leaving Panem?" Prim almost yelled, how couldn't he think of telling Hermione or her?

"Because it's f-fiction!" Neville said grabbing the book from her grasp, "And it says that there's a time vortex but there isn't that anyone knows of, I-I think!" Prim gave him an angry look.

"Hand it over, Neville," Prim stated as she held out her hand. "This could still help us out." Neville held the book defensively and stood up and walked away, still looking alert he went up the stairs. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Ginny, come here!" Prim yelled so everyone could hear her.

Soon the golden trio and Ginny were in the kitchen, "Did anyone know that Neville has a book about time travel?" She scanned them and the redheads shook their heads, that left Harry and Hermione that they knew he did. "Has it ever occurred to you that that book could help you?"

Harry shook his head with a blank expression but Hermione folded her arms and took the sea Neville had sat in previously. "Yes, it did, but it's not a textbook, it's a children's story book. I read it before Neville; it's about a person with a time machine. It's well written but it's not possibly true." Hermione gave a stern expression that reminded both, Harry and Ron, of their first year, and second year.

"He wouldn't even let me keep it for a minute," Prim said with a frown, "Why does he like it so much?" Hermione shook her head and stared at the stairs, they were bare wood.

"Hey, where's Fred and George, I haven't seen them allday?" Ron asked, his eyes now scanning the place like a computer, "It's already two, too." Ginny gave a smile which was holding back laughter, "Ginny do you know where?"

Ginny nodded, "They're possibly at the black market place. They had a couple of dungbombs and fireworks. They want to see everyone's faces when they bring them in and fire them."

"Wait, what? They're going to expose magic in the black market, so everyone will know, they're crazy?" Hermione yelled as she got off her seat and headed for the door but Ginny stopped her.

"They have matches, Hermione." Ginny said and with her words Hermione immediately headed back to her chair but still had a look of disapproval.

"It's going to be chaos," Prim said and she swung open the door and marched toward the black market, "It could explode the hob." Quickly, the Hogwart's students were following her, except Neville, and arrived at the black market.

Ron spotted the red headed twins first and saw them holding fireworks up chanting to the people, who were cheering clueless. "Stop!" Hermione yelled before Ron or anyone else could say anything. "Do it somewhere else, honestly, have you ever thought it through?"

The twins nodded and placed one of the fireworks in the middle of the floor, "Here goes-" one of the twins started but was interrupted by Prim.

"Everything," one of the Weasley twins laughed as the other one lit the firework, he quickly ran back to his twin as it flew up in the air, touching the ceiling nearly and exploded. The people everywhere in the hob clapped but now ashes were coming down. There was a small fire on the floor.

"We need water!" George yelled as someone gave a bucket to him, he tossed it on the flames and it died out. "We knew this place wouldn't blow up in flames, with us around anyways."

Hermione had a noticeable frown and Fred and George began to laugh and point which made Hermione look very angry. "Let's get out of here before they pull the dungbombs out," Ron mumbled to Hermione. They quickly walked away followed by Prim, Harry and Ginny. Harry was helping Ginny walk because of her ankle so they were a few paces behind.

"I can't believe that place didn't blow up in flames," Hermione frowned once they gotten back to the kitchen, her arms were folded like before and she looked redder than she did in the hob.

"Who would've thought that place wouldn't blow up, you predicted it so I thought it would blow up?" Ron replied. These words just made Hermione angrier and she stomped up the stairs and the last thing they heard of her for the day was the slam of the door.

"We should go and watch I guess," Prim said, "So you know the tributes from here?" Ron nodded and they walked into the living room where Gale was in.

"Where have you guys been?" Gale asked casually, he glanced at them and then at the screen. It wasn't showing Draco or Luna.

"We were at the Hob, trying to get the twins not to set off fireworks there, but they did," Prim replied. "I bet they're going to set flames in there. It's almost ninety-nine percent." She folded her arms as she sat down.

"That is very likely," Ron agreed as he sat down too. "They never stop doing pranks or something like that." Harry nodded; he hadn't seen much of them lately so they must be doing a lot of pranks, probably on Haymitch even.

OoO

Night hung in the sky as the Weasley twins came in with laughter; they still had lots of dungbombs and fireworks in their bag. "Did you see that guys face, he was totally going to stab you?" Fred joked pretending to hold a knife.

"That guy was totally crazy, and to think he lives across the street from us for now!" George replied dodging Fred's "knife."

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked in the middle of the kitchen, "And who was trying to stab you George?" Ginny placed her hands on her hips and looked at them like she was Mrs. Weasley, this is what she would've said and done.

"We were playing around and we got into this guy's house, possibly on accident, and George put a dung bomb right in his face and he woke up swinging a knife around and aimed for George but luckily we got out on time," Fred explained without any breath, and finally took a giant breath.

"That's not very funny," Ginny replied. "That's more dangerous than funny, and you went into someone's house? If only mom heard of this!" Ginny folded her arms now, "I would go to bed if I were you two. It's nearly ten."

"Fine, grumpy Ginny, I bet you liked our show at the market place, didn't you?" George said with a mischievous smile.

"No, if I did I'd be crazy!" Ginny yelled. "Go!" She pointed to the stairs but the twins both burst out into laughter. "This isn't funny."

"You're turning into another little Hermione, you should eat a cookie or something and be a kid," Fred said trying to put a straight face on. "I want a cookie, do you George?"

"I do," George replied and walked over to a cookie jar and picked a couple up and ate them quickly. They then headed to their bedroom. Their bedroom contained a bunk bed, and two plain, wood dressers.

Prim walked into the kitchen where Ginny and Harry were, "What're you talking about?"

"We're talking about the day, why hasn't Hermione come down yet?" Ginny asked, she must've fell asleep reading a book, she must be hungry!

"I don't know, I'm going to go to bed though, night," Prim replied with a small wave and headed for the stairs.

"We should go to sleep too," Harry replied, Ginny nodded, and Harry helped her up the stairs, into her room and then they took part, Harry left and went to his own room.

OoO

Hermione wasn't sleeping but pondering about how she'll get out of Panem, would she? It seemed impossible.

_**Thanks for reading. Please, review, criticism, suggesting, anything! Thanks.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**The Floo Powder Accident**

**Chapter 16**

**Hi, I hope you like this next chapter! Please review if you will, any criticism would be very nice, or suggestions. Anything would actually be really nice... But enjoy!**

"Loony, I'm so bored," Draco Malfoy complained, "Can't we go do something other than be safe? Are you scared, Lovegood?" He teased but his teasing turned his smile into a frown and folded his arms, letting his wand drop on dirt.

"I'm not risking my life for fun," Luna said annoyed by Draco's complaints. "Go and do it if you please, I can handle myself as much as you can handle yourself; even if I am a year younger…" She sighed and went back to her own little dream.

"You're getting more and more like Hermione Granger," Draco hissed the words out, "A little know-it-all or a little teacher's pet! You're going to regret staying here without me," He stood up and walked out of the Cornucopia and wandered around the outline of the woods. Surely no one would bother them now.

_Maybe I should find that girl; did she tell me her nam_e? Draco thought to himself. _I could have some fun after all, can't I? _His sly smile appeared and he went the direction he saw her go, he could surely have some "fun" now.

He wandered off deeper and deeper until he didn't see the Cornucopia, only the forest. He sighed wondering where to look. He stared at the tops of the trees, and down at the ground. Did she possibly go near a water source?

He quickly found the water source where Luna and he were the other day. "Scared, you little old career?" Malfoy spat out to the woods. "Come out wherever you are!" He said annoyed, after a minute he finally spoke up again, "Okay, just come out, now!" Draco yelled loudly through all the trees.

_She's never going to reveal herself, that stupid muggle, _Malfoy thought. _Scared, isn't she? Who wouldn't be scared of me who knew about my magic, and were a muggle?_ Malfoy smirked at his thoughts until he saw a twitch, he lifted his wand. "Reducto!"

There was an explosion but no one appeared. "Fine, is it a rabbit hiding? Or do you have a little rabbit? You and your little rabbit! Or is it a chicken?" He taunted the trees, being wide eyed bored. "Fine, chickens can hide but not forever!"

"Confringo," he yelled at every tree around him, but they revealed nothing in return. Could possibly the careers show up, and he could look deadly afraid but blast them? He gave a little laugh and then returned to his deadly serious mood. "Come and get me careers!"

OoO

Luna was eating a bit of bread when she heard Draco yelling from afar. She gave a little giggle, knowing Malfoy he wasn't _always_ that pathetic; sure he wanted trouble usually but not that much… She heard explosions being caused by his wands. She didn't panic but simply she reminded herself that he had his wand.

She turned her wand out of her pocket and held it protectively out, if someone popped out she would yell the same spell he was yelling, even if the results were horrifying she could still be horrifying if she wanted to.

OoO

The careers had appeared out of nowhere almost. Their smiles had evil written all over it. Draco rolled his eyes, unable to stop himself. "Hi," he said comfortably holding his wand casually; he scanned the set of careers and saw the blonde girl. "So, you're back, aren't you?"

The careers all exchanged glances but the blonde girl wondering "who was back." Draco smirked at their confusion. _This is too easy,_ Draco thought. _Tricking some muggles is easier than annoying Potter, Weasel-Bee, and the Mudblood._

"I'll do it," said one of the boys, he was tall with brown spiky hair. Much older than Draco too, he was around sixteen judging by his height. He walked over to Draco with his sword in his right hair. He was about to strike Draco, when Draco came back to reality and dodge his long blade.

Draco lifted up his wand and the person that was after him gave confused eyes, "Muggles," Malfoy said, "You're way too easy. You're easier than tricking Potter." He pointed his wand at one of the girls, "Everte statum." Draco spoke normally, not in a yell, or confidently, just sluggishly almost. He threw multiple spells at his target's, with some fun he used, "Densaugeo," to grow another's teeth, which made him laugh very loud as he saw their teeth turn to a rapid size.

"Cantis!" Draco yelled causing the brown headed boy to break into song and, "

Anteoculatia," He said causing the blonde girl's hair to turn into antlers. "Nice antlers." He snorted after a minute. Finally, they were all messed with and some were gone, he then headed to the Cornucopia to tell Luna what he had just done.

OoO

"We're low on food," Draco said, "I'm using magic for some more, if that _bugs _you." Draco raised his wand for a minute but then he lowered as Luna began to speak.

"I hope you will get pudding then," she replied as she held her wand. To Draco's astonishment she began to say more, "I do enjoy pudding…"

"Alright?" Draco paused, "I don't think we'll be getting any _pudding_ though, maybe if we got sponsored but otherwise, we won't be getting any…" Draco held his wand in the air and called for some more bread.

He grabbed the bread and stuffed it in a compartment in his backpack. His back was against the Cornucopia as the sun slowly faded away, leaving the night to come out. The anthem quickly played and he saw a couple of the tribute's he had been messing with previously were in the sky.

Draco quickly fell to sleep, but Luna stayed on top of the Cornucopia while Draco was in it, she was watching the stars shine, even if they weren't real.

OoO

Prim was sitting on the couch reading one of the books when Neville came down from the creaking stairs. He looked up and slowly tried to leave but Prim saw him and stared intently. Neville was obviously embarrassed somehow and had gone a bit red.

"Hi," Prim said, "What're you doing?" She asked as her gaze fell on the book under his arm. She gave a pout for a second and Neville looked nervously down and soon found his way to the kitchen. "You're going to have to talk to me sometime!" Prim complained to Neville's absence.

After a while of silence, Hermione came strolling into the room, with a smile. "Hi, Prim," she said happily. "How are you?"

_This isn't like her,_ Prim thought. _She doesn't usually… Smile… Or ask how I am? _"Well, uh, alright… How are you, I guess?" Prim replied, "Why're you in such a good mood, more than usual?" She looked at Hermione with curious and wide eyes.

"I'm just happy, I guess," Hermione cheered, "I just felt like I should try to be happier, if you can say I am, actually," Hermione shook her head with a frown and sat down next to Prim. "You know how I'm not always happy, always trying to study?"

"Sure," Prim said, "But you don't have to change yourself… We like you how you are…" Prim grabbed a cup of water beside her as she brought it previously and took a sip, "Why do you think you have to change?" Prim added awkwardly.

"I don't know," Hermione replied and walked away slowly and up the loud stairs. Prim sighed thinking she said something wrong. She didn't know if she said something to Hermione that would've made her mad; she didn't know her for a long time now, only a week.

OoO

"Ron, come down here!" Harry yelled excitedly, "Prim made cookies – again!" Harry strolled to the kitchen and grabbed two and ate them slowly as he tried to savor the taste. Ron quickly came running down the stairs, tripping down the last one.

"What, there's cookies?" Ron spoke loudly, "What, where, I'm hungry?" Ron blurt out as he stared at Harry. Harry quickly pointed to the plate filled with cookies, "Oh thanks, Harry," he ran to the plate and grabbed a couple.

Fred and George came in with something wrapped, "What's that?" Ron pointed to the present as he chewed another cookie. "Is it something, like a firework of some sort?" Fred and George were holding something covered with brown paper; it was in a box of some sort.

"Ron," Hermione said disgusted, "Don't talk with your mouth full of food, it's disgusting…" She gave a disgusted look as Ron chewed his cookie. Hermione gave a half groan half moan.

"It's a -," Fred said as he held the present.

"Reusable hangman game," George finished, "We just made it." George revealed the box that contained the game. Fred opened it on the counter and _it consisted of a small, wooden man which climbed the stairs leading to a set of gallows with every letter missed. The product's box featured the slogan "Spell It Or He'll Swing!" _(A.N. I got the description from the Harry Potter wiki if you looked the reusable hangman Fred and George you can get the link if you please.)

"Cool," Ron said as he examined the toy. "Could we use it?" Ron touched one of the letters you can pull down.

"Not yet," Fred and George said rehearsed, "We're going to see if it can work later on tonight."

Ron groaned, "That's too far from now, come on." He touched another letter on the product, "Please." He looked down at the toy sadly, as he wanted to use it badly. "We have nothing to do now besides eat cookies?" Fred and George looked up and saw the plates of cookies, and quickly walked over and ate one each.

They shook their heads and Harry, like Ron, was frowning. On the other hand Hermione wasn't frowning but reading her book again. "Really, you're reading _now_?" Ron asked Hermione as he lowered her book, a scowl crossed her face.

"Well, why not?" Hermione frowned. "It's not like some big crisis is happening at the moment." She paused and glanced over to the living room where Gale was watching the Games, "I bet you have something to do too other than complain."

"I don't, sadly," Ron frowned, "It'd be nice to have something to do again, like… Well, go to Diagon Alley, I wonder what time we'll get back to our world… Seems like the time will never come…" He stared at the page Hermione was scanning; he looked at it blankly.

"We're going to go test this outside," Fred and George said loudly, "Bye." The two of them walked outside of the door and into the bright sunlight. They went off to a random spot and started testing their new product.

Ron and Harry walked over to the couches and let gravity pull them down. They watched the television's screen with no expression; nothing was happening in the Games that they could see at the moment. No Draco or Luna was on the TV. It never showed them anymore, probably because of their magic…

OoO

Katniss and Peeta were blank in minds as they tried to see anything that Luna or Draco was doing. Were they still together? President Snow was definitely blocking every magic out of the games to provoke anything from happening.

They had recently met with him because they sponsored wands. He was furious, even with Peeta; he was always nicer to Peeta it seemed but wasn't. He was harsh and cold then, not letting them say anything or give any excuses like, "We didn't know they were magical wands or anything, they just said to sponsor them." But that would easily provoke mutts on them so they didn't say the explanation that popped in Katniss' head.

They were stuck watching the screens as they had not seen them for the whole day almost, they should be checking on them today almost as it would grow curiosity to the Capitol's people, or anywhere that liked them almost.

**Thanks for reading! I'm going to have something big happen next chapter! Hehehehe, so yeah, it may be tomorrow or the next day, I don't know. Please review! Any suggestions or criticism would be nice if you could too please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Floo Powder Accident**

**Chapter 17**

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. It's raining here, so yay, like really hard! I love rain… So I had to have rain in this chapter, it was a plan before to get rain but now I'm enforcing it for sure.**

"Great, Lovegood," Draco snapped at Luna waking her up from her sleep, "It's raining – really hard." He sat on the ground inside the Cornucopia; it wasn't we inside there. Luna was sitting on the ground as well, she didn't reply.

"Are you going to say something, or are you going to be a silent mouse?" Draco paused considering if she stayed silent, "Actually, I think it'd be better if you were silent." He dug his wand into the dirt. His wand was half way in until he rapidly pulled it out.

"How dramatic," Luna said as Draco pulled his wand out of the ground. Draco gave glared at her for a moment before digging it back into the soil. "What're we going to do if it's raining?" She looked up and saw lightning hit a tree, making it fall to the ground. It did this several times in two minutes, it was dreadful.

"Maybe we will sit here forever," Draco replied with no expression. He was more bored than Luna, as she could use her mind to entertain her, while Draco didn't like daydreaming about Hogwarts – he missed it the least bit.

Before they could blink, lightning hit the top of the Cornucopia making the ground shake. Luna fell on her back for a brief moment but Draco sat upright, still bored as though nothing had just happened. "What if the lightning hits us?" Luna asked with her eyes going wide. "Do you think it could? What if they sky got hit? It's not like it is being hit, sort of; that's where they're making it come down from."

"Loony, it doesn't matter. We're stuck here. Who cares, let's just survive and not think about stupid what-ifs." His eyes stared off into space blankly. "It's not like we could break the arena." He added sadly and realized his wand was in the ground. "Aw, no," Draco moaned loudly as he thrust it out. It was now a burnt color of wood, black with ashes.

"That doesn't look so good," Luna commented as her eyes focused on the burnt stick. "They must've meant that to happen or something." She grabbed her wand and handed it to Draco, "You're better with it for now, as you're a third year… I'm only a second year."

"Fine," he snatched it out of her hands and held it for a moment. "Let's see…. If it's raining we could just do a small charm, or big." An evil grin formed on his face as he walked out into the rain. He looked up at the sky that was pouring on him with droplets of water.

A second later, Luna had no idea what she missed but Draco yelled some charm causing lightning to shoot out from his wand into the sky. Did Luna give him that simple idea? (A.N. Voldemort used it in the Deathly Hallows Part 1 but it has an unknown name. I am using Beetee's idea, yes. Sorry! I couldn't think of something else.)

He strolled back into the Cornucopia as there was a loud bang from somewhere else. Not the canon for a tribute, but a flying piece of metal with electric workings. "Where'd that come from?" Luna said skeptically. Draco shrugged his shoulders and walked out to see the arena slowly crumbling to the floor.

"We should get out of here." Draco said loudly, the cameras didn't work anymore only the trackers. "Give me your arm." He demanded loudly and cursed it making a gap of skin fall off and revealing the blood and tracker. He dug it out of Luna's arm painfully. Next thing he did was doing it to himself as well.

He quickly muttered a healing spell causing him and Luna to flinch for a second. "We got to get high so I can use the spell to climb out of here. We can't wait for this place to crumble apart all the way." He ran out, pulling Luna behind him, into the sunny sky that appeared outside of the collapsing arena.

"Come on," he complained as he climbed a tree. "Ugh, ascendio," he muttered. "Lovegood, take this," he yelled as he flew up onto a branch that was fifty feet off the ground. The tree was the biggest one around and not touched. Luna did the same and landed next to Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, that was fun," she smiled. "Now what?" She looked around to see a tribute not far behind observing them and their magic.

"Just follow me," he demanded and began to climb until he got to the top of the gigantic tree. "Come on," he yelled again at Luna who was a couple of feet beneath him. She speedily climbed the couple of branches that separated them and was by Draco's side in a minute. "Grab the wand." He stated and she grasped the wand tightly.

Now that they were both clinging to the stick he yelled the same charm that he had said previously to climb the tree. Flying in the air, they barely touched the arena's decaying top. The two of them clambered to the top and breathed heavily. Seconds later they were sprinting down on the top, which she never expected she would do during her time in the arena.

They saw the hovercrafts appearing out of nowhere as they gathered tributes, not them though. The hovercrafts couldn't see them for some reason; they were like lions in the zoo. The two of them were noticeable on top of the arena. Luna kept running down the arena's top until it was just downhill. Draco and Luna came to a halt as they caught their breath.

Draco grabbed her arm and jumped off yelling a spell at the ground. Luna couldn't hear what he was saying but when they landed they were hovering over the ground. She confusedly fell onto the ground a second later. Her head pounded because of the wind that had previously surrounded her when she was falling.

"Let's go, Lovegood." Draco muttered and he began to sprint in the real woods that surrounded the collapsed arena. They couldn't find them, but they weren't safe still.

OoO

"What did he just do?" Prim said as Draco hit the arena with lightning. The next frame was just static in the television. They wouldn't ever know what happened to them now, if they were alive, or if they were dead. "We have to leave, now; even if Katniss and Peeta don't know."

"I already have things packed," Hermione mumbled as she left the room. She came back in less than a minute with a small bag. "I stuffed in your guys stuff just then too." Hermione said indicating to the Hogwart's group.

"How could you fit everything in there?" Ron asked bewildered. "You've got to use some charm on that or something, don't you, 'Mione?"

"Yes I do, Ronald." Hermione replied with a serious face, "Should we bring some food, we will need some of course… I'll be right back." Hermione once again left the room of people and went into the kitchen. She heard indistinct conversations from everywhere and gathered some food and water. "I suggest you two go pack what you want, if you're coming with us."

Gale and Prim walked out of the room full of Hogwart's students and left to go get everything packed. Gale came back with his family which seemed acceptable at the moment. Prim came back with a bunch of people as well. "This isn't a parade." Ron muttered under his breath looking at the group of possibly twenty people.

"Ron, what did you expect them to just leave their families and people they care about?" Hermione whispered to Ron who immediately rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Ronald!" Hermione hissed. "Would you do that?"

"No," Ron mumbled, "I just think we should leave at separate times so we don't attract too much attention." His head moved upwards so she could see his eyes roll again.

"Then go and say that to them." Hermione suggested looking at the people. "I mean now too, not once we're all out of the districts." She glanced at her bag for a second and then back up to the people standing nearby.

"Hey," Ron said out of nowhere, "What's in your bag anyways?" He tried to grab it but Hermione's hand slapped Ron's. Ron pulled back a second later. "C'mon, show me, it's not like we're not going to see it. How'd you fit all our stuff in there and more food?"

"Fine," Hermione sighed loudly drawing Harry's attention. "I used an extendable charm that can't be traced, even if we are underage, before we left to Diagon Alley. I knew I was going to get some books; this bag wouldn't fit it all so I used a charm."

"You used a charm outside of school?" Harry said shocked. "You never break the rules and all of a sudden you break them for books?" Harry snatched Hermione's bag without her noticing, Ron and Harry chuckled slightly as Hermione whacked him with a book in her hand.

Harry opened the small bag revealing potions, lots of books, sets of clothes, food in packages, and water bottles. She quickly shut it as she muttered something under breath. "Hey, Hermione!" Harry said trying to grasp the back again. "Wait, actually, Hermione… What about our wands, how will we get them again?"

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione said irritated. "We'll probably find Katniss and Peeta. Or we may sneak into the Justice Building, or whatever it's called and see if they left them there somewhere. Oh," Hermione paused, "I have to do something, hold on."

She walked over to Gale and handed him a device that seemed not of their time zone in Panem but probably from theirs, it looked like a wacky-talky, a muggle item. Gale looked confused at the moment but then understood. Hermione handed another one to someone else.

"We're going to split into three groups," she said to Harry and Ron as she came back over. "Like you said Ron, and we're using walky-talkies to communicate with each other. I'll tell you who we're going with: you, Harry, me, Neville, Prim, and Haymitch. Haymitch's the guy across the street. We're not brining any liquor for him too. Oh and Fred and George!"

"Are we going to be finding Katniss and Peeta, or are we going to find Luna and Draco?" Ron asked taking everything into his brain.

"We are," Hermione replied sighing. "We're going to go tonight." Hermione said, "We better eat lots so we have a good start, but not too much. You'll be fine with that part Ron." Hermione added thinking it'd be nice to irritate him once more before they left – she didn't usually.

"Whatever," Ron said letting Hermione's comment get to him. They left the couch to go and eat something before they left, it was around five at night and they were leaving around nine…

OoO

The moon rose as nine o'clock arrived. The Hogwart's students were sneaking out with an annoying Haymitch behind them. Hermione ushered him as he had just drunken a whole bottle of liquor. She became annoyed very fast and forced him to drink a potion to have him come back to his senses.

"Here Harry," Hermione whispered handing over his invisibility cloak.

Harry gasped at the sight of it, "You brought this without consulting me?" He looked at it and slowly tossed it over himself.

"Yes, I did," Hermione said as she pulled something out for Ron too. "I don't know why I did though… I just felt like I should then and luckily, I did." She handed Ron a potion to use for something. "Someone gave me this too, during our second year for some reason. I don't remember, but it was a student… I think he had stolen it from Professor Snape's office." She commented as she handed it to Ron, "It's a Felix Felicis."

"Cool," Ron replied. "What does it do?" He yanked the lid off. "How much do I drink too, it's small?"

"Just have a couple of drops, and it gives good luck, give some to Harry as well." Hermione said as she moved stuff around her bag looking for something Ginny and Neville could use. "I'm going to go in with you, Ron."

Ron nodded as he had a couple of droplets of the potion, and then handed it to Harry. Harry drank the tiniest bit, but enough for luck to run over him. Harry afterwards gave the bottle to Hermione who had three drops of the potion.

"What do we do?" Ginny asked. "Do we stay out here and keep out of sight for a while?" Ginny sighed as Hermione nodded. "Should we take Haymitch with us?" Ginny glanced at Haymitch as Hermione, again, nodded.

"Let's go." Harry threw over the cloak on all three of them; it barely covered the three of them. "Backdoor?" Harry asked Hermione, Harry had heard a breath saying yes so he went behind the building.

They slowly opened the door, but a creak sounded which made them come to a halt. A peacekeeper appeared at the door and revealed the inside of the building. Harry made his way in, Hermione entering just as the peacekeeper closed the door.

"Where do they usually take the mentors?" Harry asked hurriedly, he looked around the building. Hermione didn't know so she shrugged her shoulders upward. "Let's head over there," Harry pointed quietly.

Harry led them to the room farthest down the hall; it was also closest to the train station. They shuffled their feet into the room. It had only a couple of chairs and a table. The chairs and table were made out of mahogany wood. (A.N. "That's mahogany!" Effie gasped from the Hunger Games movie.) "Open the drawers." Hermione easily slid the drawers of the table open. There were five sticks in the mahogany table.

"YES!" Ron yelled loudly grabbing his wand. Harry grabbed his own while Hermione took the rest.

"Ron, do you realize what you just did?" Hermione hissed quietly. Ron nodded and they immediately began to sprint out of the building together, trying to not reveal themselves. Peacekeepers were sprinting into the room already though as Hermione, Ron, and Harry attempted to escape.

One peacekeeper bumped into them and stumbled backwards. Hermione gasped quietly and the three of them moved to the side. They stepped out of the room as though they rehearsed it and saw peacekeepers guarding the doors.

"Hermione cast a spell," Ron whispered as he grabbed his own wand. "Confundo," Ron whispered at the peacekeeper that was blocking the backdoor. "Let's go, he's confused now." They walked quietly to the backdoor, slowly opening the dirty door.

The three of them slipped out of the building and started their search for Ginny, Neville, and Haymitch.

OoO

Twenty minutes had passed of trying to find them. They looked behind the buildings, around the justice building, but where ever they looked they weren't there.

"Where are they?" Hermione hissed, revealing herself in a dark alley.

"I don't know," Ron replied slumping against a wall of a house. "Let's just look more, they're good at hiding, I guess."

"Ron, Harry, Hermione!" Ginny yelled loudly, it was a painful scream. They began sprinting down the alleys to find Ginny hurt, on the ground bleeding rapidly. Fred and George were hovering over her as though they didn't know what to do. Neville stood by the side but Haymitch wasn't there…

**Thanks for reading. I put a lot of things from the books and movies of Harry Potter and the Hunger Games… But what's happening with Ginny? Where's Haymitch? Please review! Suggestions or criticism would be awesome, thanks so much for reading again!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Floo Powder Accident**

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games and Harry Potter.**

**So these chapters are going to be a bit shorter because they're possibly going to be joined soon.**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron rushed over to Ginny who was bleeding, her leg was at least. "What happened?" Hermione said, panicking, as she searched her bag to find a potion to heal her wound. She pulled out a small jug and kneeled down next to Ginny.

"There was a peacekeeper that saw us," Ginny explained as she half covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming. "And we were running… But I wasn't fast enough. After he hit me once he just sort of disappeared in the shadows." Ginny let out a loud yelp. "He went towards the Justice Building though, that's when Fred and George took out a dungbomb and threw it at him." Ginny gave a long moan.

"Wow," Hermione said looking at the redheaded twins. "Well, this may hurt a bit. But thankfully, while we were making the Polyjuice Potion last year, I managed to make a few more potions." She dropped one water-looking drop of liquid and it immediately started to heal Ginny.

Ginny tried to calm herself but yells kept escaping. After two minutes of screaming, her leg was healed. She looked at her leg and found it alright. She stood up, shaking, but stood firmly on her feet. Ginny looked around at their hidden expressions.

"Where's Haymitch?" Hermione asked. Ginny pointed the way he ran off to. "Here's your wands, just do something to stop him if you see him. Let's search for him, and meet back here in twenty minutes." They made their separate ways, running through the dark alleys.

Hermione searched around the coal-covered Victor's Village to see if he was in his house, possibly with a large bottle of liquor but he wasn't around there. Ron did the same and as Hermione was on her way out she bumped into him. They both fell to the bricked ground with a thud.

"Ow, Ron," Hermione rubbed her head. "Sorry, keep on moving. He isn't there." They departed again and Ron left to look in Katniss' and Peeta's house. No sight of him was found until he spotted something shining out in the Victor's Village fountain.

The water had turned a tiny red with blood and there was a piece of sharp glass. He groaned. It shined into his eyes as there was a little light above him. Ron began to run around the village full of empty houses, looking for any sign of Haymitch. With luck, in less than two minutes he had found the man in a dark and cold alley.

He was bleeding slightly with his untidy hair messed up. _It must've been the glass, _Ron thought to himself. _What do I do? Should I go run for Hermione or Harry? Wait, no, I can do this by myself._ He sighed heavily and walked over to Haymitch who was in a deep sleep.

He shook his shoulder with strength; he had no sharp knife in his hand. He stood Haymitch up against the shadowy wall, still sleeping. _Haymitch must've been knocked out_, Ron inquired. He used his wand to levitate him. No one could find out, if he saw him, levitating Haymitch, there wasn't any wizarding world in Panem. Haymitch looked as though he was walking though, luckily.

He strolled past the darkest alleys made of bricks and found himself in the torturing-memory alley he was in about twenty minutes ago. Fred and George were there, throwing dirty pebbles back and forth. Ron finally caught their attention when he stood about two feet away from each of them.

"I found him," Ron said sleepily. It was around midnight. "When are Hermione, Harry, and Ginny going to come back?" He asked Fred and George as he let Haymitch fall against the wall next to him. Fred and George laughed at their brother as Haymitch fell.

"They're going to-," Fred started.

"Be back in less than a-," George added.

"Minute," Fred finished their sentence. They looked at Ron and like Haymitch both fell against the wall and sat on the pebbles of the bumpy ground.

Quickly, Hermione came into the alley and saw Haymitch. She sighed for a moment before sliding to the floor and next to Ron. The next minute later, Harry came in with Ginny by his side. They, like Hermione, sighed with relief. Neville walked in right behind them, tripping over a large pebble.

"Good, you found him," Ginny said happily. Ron nodded. "So what do we do now, go find Luna and Draco?" Hermione nodded as Ginny's response. Ginny continued her talking. "Alright, that's going to be a long walk…" She bit her lip in thinking she'd have to walk for days and weeks, possibly years.

OoO

It had been more than four days out in the giant, wide forest. Hermione had been using millions of spells to still have water and food. Harry and Ron had been good at hunting so far so they had meat to live with. Hermione would package it, possibly salt it, or even dried it a while to keep them going.

"Where do you get the salt from?" Ron asked curiously. "You always have salt in your bag, but how, you don't have an unlimited stock, do you?" He looked into Hermione's bag, searching for the salt. "Is there some spell I don't know or something?" Ron looked up at Hermione who seemed annoyed.

"Yes, there obviously is," Hermione replied, rewarding herself for her witty comeback, a smirk appeared. "Are you hungry, you've been repeating the salt question over and over?" She scanned her bag and picked up a packaged meat. "Eat this."

She handed Ron the bag of meat and he gratefully ate. He ate in front of Harry, who then walked over to Hermione with a dissatisfied look across his face. Ron walked over as well and watched Harry's and Hermione's conversation.

"Why did Ron get some food? We're all starving," Harry complained as he folded his arms. "How about we all eat a feast and then we hunt some more?" Harry pleaded as he stared at Hermione's closed bag. The forest's wind swished as he complained, it was as though the wind was listening. The leaves swirled and Fred came strolling over.

"Yeah, let's eat a bunch and then hunt more," Fred begged as George found his way to his twin.

"Fine," Hermione gave in, "Ginny, Neville we're eating."

She rolled her eyes and pulled out a tiny tent. Hermione had received it from her parents, and while at Hogwarts learned a spell to enlarge it. She then casted it on the tent at her home. Then she grabbed meats of bags from her own tiny bag as she walked into the beige-clothing tent.

Neville didn't suspect Hermione knew this spell. Owing to that, when he walked in, he was amazed. "Wow," he exclaimed loudly and sat on a small wooden bench that belonged to the tent. Hermione gave a proud smile and placed the food onto the table.

OoO

They were all eating when her walky-talky sounded, packed far away inside her bag. Ginny had heard it, "Hermione, your bag's making noise." Hermione turned around looking at it and pulled the small bag open.

Her arm reached all the way down looking in and finally grasped the small, orange walky-talky. Gale's voice was speaking.

OoO

Luna and Draco were walking in the woods, hiding beside trees and camouflaging themselves. Hovercrafts swirled in the air, trying to detect the lost tributes. It's been days since the arena had been destroyed but they were always going to be looking until they found them.

They marched through the darkness surrounding them. They couldn't light their way, as that would give the two of them away. On the other hand, they could use some magic at the moment because the hovercrafts couldn't see in the dark.

"I'm stopping for a break," Draco slumped against a tree, there was a small lake a couple of yards away. "Loony, go get some water in the water bottles." He revealed the silver water bottles that shined through the night. Draco tossed them to Luna.

"Alright," she replied cooperatively. She left to the little water side and scooped up water, that wasn't clean and dropped drops of a container's liquid to have it cleaned. Draco held her wand resulting in her using no magic for the night. She sealed the containers shut with a cork. After, she strolled over to the blonde boy.

_Wow, he didn't think of using magic,_ Luna thought skeptically to herself.

She peered down at him on the dirt floor and started to fall asleep slowly. She heard noises but didn't make the effort to move a bit. Draco had done the same, sitting and sluggishly fading into dreams. Draco's left hand was grasping Luna's wand, never letting go.

OoO

Draco and Luna woke up to staring faces. He stared at them as he wondered who they were. He then realized he may be in trouble and scrambled for his wand. It wasn't in his hand. _Where's Loony?_ He snarled in his head. _Does she have the wand? Who are these people, and why aren't they attacking me? _He stated the obvious inside his brain.

"What?" He demanded, trying to sound casual, but all that came out was curiosity and fear was creeping up. "Who are you, where's Loony, and aren't you going to attack me?" He raised an eyebrow. He just stated his mind to random people, and now that he gave the suggestion to attack, they may as well.

"We're not going to attack you," a man with brown hair, and a nice shade of brown eyes replied, he sounded casual. He was taller than Draco. He was around twenty or so. "You're Draco, Draco Malfoy?" He held a big bag in his hand, there was another girl by his side with blonde hair and blue eyes, but no Luna.

"No… I'm not." Draco said with a bored expression. _Leave me alone, filthy muggles._ "You better go, I stole his wand though. I know a few spells." He grabbed a stick that was wide and twelve inches long. "I'll hex you." He said rolling his eyes; he was such a bad actor. "Go." He gave his best threatening glare.

"That's not a wand," the girl with blonde hair spoke. "We know you're Malfoy, we saw you on the television. We're not going to hurt you… We don't have a reason, and also you don't have to be acting badly or anything. The girl, Luna, took the wand somewhere. I think she headed up a tree, oh and, by the way, I'm Prim."

_She just gave her whole life story technically to me, that's a waste of information. She trusts fast..._ "Fine, but if you hurt me or touch me, you filthy muggle, you'll be sorry. And then I'll tell my father when I get back," Draco paused with an angered look, he was filled with disgust. _Is Potter working with muggles, that's a new low? _"My father will hear about this." He snarled.

"Whatever," the girl replied as she rolled her eyes. "Your friend's name is Luna, right?" Draco nodded causing Prim to go on. "Luna, where are you?" She yelled loudly, scanning the trees. She then heard a crash, and then a fall.

_Prim is not some casual person. She's confident that we won't hurt her, is it because she knew Loony's friends? Does she? What makes her think she could just come over here and assume that we wouldn't hurt her? _Draco thought bitterly. _She's so not thinking._

"Yes?" Luna said weakly as she got up from the ground. "Oh, it's someone else." She stared at the figures of people. "Well, then, nice to meet you…" She smiled trying to get out of the awkward moment, her wand was held in one of her hands defensively. Luna walked over to Draco, stumbling over a branch on the ground.

"Its fine, Loony," Draco snarled. "Potter's sent a muggle crew to save us I think. We can do fine on our own though. What's with Potter he's always with muggles?" He walked away. "Follow me." He strolled through the overgrown woods.

No one had any objections but followed Malfoy. He grasped a water bottle from Luna's orange backpack, and drank thirstily. It was already gone when he finished and he filled it up with the lake's water before he continued to move on.

Gale turned on his walky-talky, "We found Draco and Luna," he spoke to the walky-talky until he got a reply; it had a static sound like when your television didn't work.

"You did?" Hermione Granger's voice popped up. "We'll navigate to the Capitol, to find Peeta and Katniss. We can meet somewhere in the Capitol." Hermione's voice spoke loudly. "Can you hear me?"

Gale's voice had spoken once more, "Alright. If you're facing District Twelve on the right side, go north, you'll find the Capitol then. And yes I can hear you fine."

They walked north as well. Draco hexed people who were annoying him badly on the way there. Prim had told him to stop but he immediately ignored her and put Prim on his bad side. Luna, however, was strolling but occasionally tripped, being in her day-dream.

Night fell once more and Gale made a little camp. The hovercrafts luckily weren't swirling above in the night's sky around where they were, so Gale made a fire. The fire burned and he set rocks and logs as seats around the flaming, red fire. Sparks flew around the logs and rocks.

"Ooh look, thestrals," Luna spoke loudly as she petted an invisible creature to Draco. Everyone from Panem could see them because of the Hunger Games. "Do we have any meat?"

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. :) If you have any questions feel free to PM or review. Did you like it? Any suggestions? Criticism? **

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Floo Powder Accident**

**Chapter 19**

**Thanks for all the reviews, Meep! Yes, they are going to do what you wondered in your latest review. There will be lots revealed in this chapter! As well thanks for all the suggestions, I'm going to use many. So here it is. Thanks! **

Hermione sighed in frustration as they began walking once more. They had walked for several days and no sign of any life was found for such a long time. Haymitch had been very annoying as they ate before, and of course he'd be irritating again.

_I have to handle this,_ Hermione thought. _If I don't, we won't be getting back to the Wizarding world. That'd be dreadful. No one would know what happened… We'd just disappear. That's not how I'm going to be known as, the girl who disappeared._

After hours of the sweaty walk they had just taken, they saw one tiny speck in the sky. It was shining, but of course it'd be nothing. They were still going to go on, the young students had to, even if it meant dealing with the "sober" Haymitch.

"Let's keep moving," Hermione said with a torturous voice. She covered her throat with her shaking hands. "Where's the water?" The bushy haired witch said as she rummaged through her small, but bewitched, bag. Her sweaty palm had felt the coldness of the water bottle. She snatched it desperately and gulped every drop it had.

Their feet stomped loudly through the wilderness. It had been weeds and scratchy grass for the earlier days since the nice, salted meat. They had been scarce on the old and now dried meat ever since. It was hard to find any sight of animals, and of course they'd be scared away by Haymitch if they did see one. All of them felt like hexing him.

The grasslands weren't fun. None of them had spotted any water around, as far as they could see. Only holes in the ground were found. On the other hand, luckily, they had their spells and could squirt some out of their wands. If they didn't have their wands, none of them could see a way out of this world.

As each step passed by, an hour felt like it had happened. Harry could see more specks turning up in the sky but sighed with stress. The boy who lived knew it wasn't what he was hoping for. Would he even live to return to the Wizarding world? Hopefully is all he could think of.

Ginny had been skipping through each weed she passed. It seemed impossible to enjoy what they had now, but she somehow did. Ginny's feet would cause dirt and dust to fill the air each time they hit the solid ground. Her hands would try to pick some up but failed every single time, only to have her hands come filthy.

Neville was slumping each time he had gotten out of anyone's view. The days seemed longer for him. He had left his book back at the forest they had camped out at previously. Nothing was there for him but his wand supposedly, although he didn't want anyone to get hurt by him, again.

Days passed each other with no walky-talky sounds coming. Their dreams could only help them to discover what the specks were as well. The Weasley twins had pranked the others with dungbombs, causing Hermione's anger to explode at small moments. Everyone else had gotten annoyed for the fifth time they had done it, though they hadn't.

"We didn't do it," the twins said together. They exchanged glances and then stared down at the younger students. Haymitch groaned as he fell onto the ground, breathless. "We didn't, it was someone else! Maybe there was someone who stole it from us on the way to this pesky hill!" The two twins groaned and kicked dirt in the air. A second after silence, the Weasley's, all of them, exchanged nervous glances. Hermione shifted as her head looked around curiously.

"You don't think there's a Wizarding world here, do you?" Ron blurted. He turned around to find more dungbombs being thrown into the air. Ron started jogging down the hill they stood on, to find two kids with Fred and George's dungbombs. He sighed. "Hermione, Harry! Everyone, there's some kids pelting us with dungbombs. Ew… "

"No, seriously, Ron?" Hermione asked sarcastically as the two children threw more and more, she stood right by him. They didn't speak. They weren't identical, but they could definitely be brothers. Each of them had black hair, likewise Harry's. The one on the right had blue eyes as the other had grey ones. They were piercing eyes. The two stopped in their tracks and stared at the small group.

The children, around the age ten, began to run as fast as they possibly could. Hermione sprinted down after them, tripping on an apparent weed. Ginny had come to her rescue and also had begun jogging like Ron. They all ran but Haymitch, who walked as slow as a snail. The two kids in front of them had pulled open a door out of nowhere. They ran somewhere, making them invisible.

"Well we know they're wizards of some sort now," Hermione stated the obvious. The witch exchanged glances with Harry. She let out an annoyed sound. Ginny mimicked the two kid's movements and pulled the see-through door open. One by one they stepped into a room. It wasn't a room but a giant community. Buildings were everywhere, and they were only on the outside of this unknown city.

"This is a bloody cool city…" Ron said as Haymitch walked into the invisible place. Haymitch looked around and his eyes seemed as though they'd pop out. Hermione looked as though she had run out of breath. Ginny just stood there with Neville, looking uncomfortable. Harry was just observing with Ron and their index fingers pointing all around, they muttered things to each other.

Hermione's voice echoed into the walky-talky over to Gale. There were wand slots in front of them, where if you put your own wand in, they would recognize your fingerprint as well. You'd then place your finger on it. After the machines realized who it was, the silver metal would allow you to go deeper into the metal made city. Guards stood in front of them as well, with their wands in their right hands.

Hermione strolled confidently to the wand slots, pushing hers into a hole. It looked like a little machine you'd push at a metro station. Something flashed on a small monitor. The monitor was on top of the wand slot. The small monitor would also sense your fingerprint. Hermione placed her finger on top of it but the metal door didn't move up or down. Instead a guard grabbed her and led her off to another invisible place.

"What does he think he's doing?" Ron demanded loudly to the other guards. One by one the guards led them away into another room. A huge table was placed in the dark room. Chairs were scattered around and Hermione was handcuffed to one. A woman walked in with an eye patch. She was very intimidating to the Haymitch.

"Who are you?" Her voice spoke. The tone was filled with coldness. "How did you come across this city?" Her eyes lingered on the shiny handcuffs around all of their hands. Haymitch sat on a chair, his legs crossed. He actually looked comfortable. "Don't get too comfortable." She faced Haymitch for a minute. Her expression spoke only of boredom.

"Well," Hermione spoke after a long while. "We're wizards and witches, why on earth would you have wand slots if you weren't as well?" Her voice tried to be intimidating like the woman's. The woman had dark hair that curled. It was only shoulder length. The woman had a very pale skin tone and light, sky blue eyes. "Let us go, we're trying to get back to our home."

"How straight forward you are… That's nice, to be straight forward," the woman spoke with a frown. Her frown was covered in dark purple lipstick. "If you are what you say you are, let the guards see your wands. This would be your home then, if you really are. All witches and wizards live here." She freely gave away information to the people. "I'm Amanda Blackheart." Ginny compressed a laugh; Amanda's last name definitely reflecting her personality.

The guards searched for a few seconds before coming across their wands. They pushed it into a wall and a loud buzz came. Amanda scoffed. She walked over to Hermione, and stared right into her eyes. Hermione tried to step back but the woman grabbed her handcuff. Amanda's left hand held a wand and she used a spell to free Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione muttered. The only Granger walked over to the other side of the room, trying to avoid Amanda. She stood in a corner filled with spider webs. The lady cast the spell on all of the handcuffs and they were free to do what they wanted to do.

"I'm going to be your "friend" so explain where your home is, we can certainly put you back there. Where you belong," she rolled her eyes. "Although everyone belongs here," she walked over to the interrogation table where Harry sat. Her palm slid on the slippery table and she stood as though she were a detective, she was just like one.

"Fine, if it's the only way to getting back home." Hermione started. She still didn't trust Amanda Blackheart, but it was the only way. "We were using the Floo Powder; you'd know what that is." Amanda nodded. "We somehow came to District 12, in two victors' home. The President showed up and he knew who we were. So then we had to be at the reaping, and after… Well, two of us were reaped. They broke out, now we're all scattered. We don't know how we'll tell them to find us…" Hermione's voice went on and on before a small crack in it came.

Amanda understood everything though. "This has happened a lot. We never saw them again and well, we don't know if we put them in their right time zone. It may be a couple of years off. First, what were the names of the people who are scattered across the country? We can teleport them here."

Murmurs broke out between the Hogwart's students. Then Harry spoke up, "Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood…" He named the whole list of people who were here and trying to get to their very own time zone.

Amanda led them away to the heart of the city. Each building they passed there were witches and wizards poking their heads out to see them. They heard mutters; no one must've liked Amanda. She must've been one of the leaders of the large city. In the city, the sky was as it looked outside. Bright blue and fluffy clouds were around. Only there was a large bubble around the town making it look as though there were a wall separating them.

The buildings didn't look very clean; they looked as though bombs had gone off around them. It was one of the many hidden cities that had been ruined. There were houses, town houses, and many apartment buildings around. People looked happy as they were dressed nicer than District 12, but not as "hip" as the Capitol.

At last, after a twenty-minute walk, the group had finally arrived in a building. It looked like it would be the Justice Building of District 12. The walls were made of brick, and concrete was the filthy floor. Each foot step echoed until they had gotten to a locked room. Amanda swished her wand against the door and it revealed another room.

The whole room was made out of the sparkling sort of metal they had seen previously. A small light was next to what looked like a telephone booth. However, it had no door, but the sides were there. It was also made out of metal, making it if glanced at, it wouldn't be there. A small keypad was hung on the wall. Amanda stood by the booth and waved her wand.

Everyone else had seated themselves and watched intently. No one whispered or talked, as though they were being taught. You could only hear the loud and heavy breaths of everyone's. Amanda's long, polished fingernails tapped the black keyboard. It was the only object with a different colour in the large room. Guards stood by her side as static started to appear, electricity made, and finally something was formed.

OoO

"Hermione said something," Gale yelled over the group of people. The Mellarks and his family weren't getting along. "They had found an invisible city of some sort… I can't see how it'd be invisible if they saw it, and were in it." He sighed as he sat on a log.

They were still at their little camp. Fire was bustling and meat was being cooked. Luna petted the many threstals; at least it kept Gale's siblings entertained as well, even Prim. On the other hand, the Mellarks and Draco were bickering at each other. Prim couldn't stand Draco Malfoy at all.

"I'm going to go for a short ride…" Luna said in a dreamy tone. She hopped onto one threstal and the animal led her away. Draco looked bewildered at Luna as she swirled in the air. The threstal was circling above and she looked around at the scenery.

Flowers were blooming and the trees covered them. There were no hovercrafts in sight but a couple of metal structures were laid on the ground. Logs were cut but not all of them were being used as seats too. The fire's sparks had kept flying up towards her and smoke caught in her throat every second.

Luna coughed over and over until she lowered to the dirt ground. She and the threstal landed with a thump. She jumped off on the right side. She grabbed a piece of meat and threw the slice of raw animal over to the threstal. She smiled as it happily ate.

A spark of the fire flew into her eye and she rubbed furiously as it burned inside her. Once the spark didn't hurt, Luna disappeared into midair. Shrieks sounded for a split second to Luna but then it was quiet. The silence broke and gasps were all she could hear. Her feet gave up and she fell to a metallic ground, it echoed.

**Thanks for reading! How did you like it? Do you like where this is going or not so much? Someone did show up! A lot more than just someone… ;)**

**Review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**The Floo Powder Accident**

**Chapter 20**

**Thanks for reading my previous chapters! I hope you enjoy this one very much. **

Luna had appeared in the room with staring people. Her legs were tucked in by her arms. Luna's head had fallen into the open gap and didn't seem to be looking. The blonde girl didn't feel the burn in her eye anymore. The burn was gone and her eye didn't feel pain.

A bushy haired girl stood up in front of her, "Luna, are you alright?" Her voice spoke. It was familiar. The voice belonged to Hermione. Luna's face reappeared into the sight of Hermione's. She nodded. Her head turned as it took in who was there.

"Who is she?" Luna asked curiously. She pointed to a woman with shoulder length hair. Her hair was also blonde.

"That's Amanda Blackheart; she's going to send us back to our time." Hermione replied. Luna's mind was quickly fogged with confusion. However, she nodded and walked off the metal platform.

"Finally, enough questions." Amanda rolled her cold eyes. "Who was the other one you named out of the first two people?" She asked Harry. Her fingernails were ready to type in the name.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry replied with a small frown. The Blackheart typed in the two simple words. In a blink of an eye, Draco had appeared, standing. He gave a scowl as he realized what was happening.

"Potter, you really made _me_ associate with _muggles_?" He stomped towards Amanda and stood, his arms crossed. Draco felt like he needed some control again. The Malfoy rolled his eyes at Harry for what seemed days.

One by one, people appeared in the giant room. Gale, Prim, and the Mellarks had appeared. Well, besides Peeta Mellark. They were all sitting with astonished looks. The muggles had sat in a long line and didn't talk one bit. Of course they had thoughts that were frustrating but they dwelt with it.

"Is there anyone else?" Amanda called out. Gale's head shot upright.

"Katniss Everdeen and," he paused. "Peeta Mellark." The woman nodded with an annoyed look by his dramatic actions.

Amanda typed in the names as fast as she could and Katniss appeared before their eyes. Gale almost fell back with surprise; he hadn't been watching all the teleportation's. He didn't notice the change of scenery much.

Katniss was obviously confused. Her features were pale and she was dressed in nice clothes. Besides the fancy red clothes, there were cuts on her hands. She looked around at the group of people and noticed Gale. Katniss hadn't been on any of this.

"Where's Peeta?" Her voice sounded hoarse. She was about to say more but was cut off by Amanda.

"_Sit_, I don't want to have to explain it all over for just one person." Katniss looked furiously at the interrupter but walked over to Gale. "Peeta Mellark, wasn't it?" There were murmurs and nods all around the room as her fingernails typed the name. Her voice sounded the syllables out as she pecked at the black keyboard.

Peeta Mellark appeared in a flash and he was bruised badly. He, like Katniss, had elegant clothes. It was a plain white suit. He didn't look very pleased as his head was still down. Peeta jerked his face upwards and noticed he wasn't where he used to be.

"What happened?" Peeta questioned. His eyes were wide. "I was talking to President Snow – now I'm here?" His eyes pierced Katniss but she didn't respond. She let her head swarm back and forth with thoughts. "Alright," he said confused. He got to his feet and led his way to Katniss.

Amanda gave an evil smile, "Is that everyone?"

"Should we get Effie Trinket?" Peeta whispered to Katniss. Katniss unnoticeably rolled her eyes and nodded. "Effie Trinket." The baker's voice spoke softly. Amanda sighed, irritated, and poked the letters once more.

Effie Trinket appeared out of midair. She wore high pink heels that made her trip onto the hard ground. Fred and George Weasley burst into laughter as her orange wig fell of as well. It revealed blonde curls. Effie quickly threw it on once more as she was embarrassed. Also, even though she had the white powder smashed onto her face, you could see heat rising to her cheeks.

"Well, ow!" Effie exclaimed as she sat up. "Who's idea was it to teleport me?" Her eyes looked like they were burned with fury. The only Capitol hid her thankfulness well. She finally realized what was happening. "Oh, Peeta's of course, thank you." She said in a Capitol accent after a minute of silence.

"That's all, right?" Amanda said with a look of boredom. Hermione nodded and grasped her attention. "That took a while." She mumbled so no one could understand. Her eyes gazed at all the people, "We won't be able to get you back to your time for almost a week. The time shifter had been broken by a crazed maniac. You will stay here in the city. Follow me." She told the large group of people.

Her hand turned the silver knob and led them into the old beige hallways. Amanda turned down multiple corridors with the same layout.

Finally they had made it to the main entrance. The Blackheart woman came to a stop and turned to see if everyone was there. The whole group was there and she twisted a shiny knob. The main entrance door was made out of glass.

It slid open and revealed the metal city. The old city was only made of metal. As well, there was rust on the metal. Amanda led them away from the tall building and to a long road. Unexpectedly she opened a hidden door. It was built in the sidewalk.

Amanda climbed a rope ladder down the water-dripping underground. _Finally there's something else besides metal, _Draco thought to himself bitterly. _Even if I have only been here for a couple of minutes, there is way too much ugly metal!_

Everyone climbed down quickly, Katniss went first after Amanda. Then Peeta climbed down. So forth people went down. Effie crossed her arms as she went last, "I am not staying in such a dump of dullness." She pouted as her hands grasped the rope over and over. A frown was sprouted across her face when she had gotten to the floor.

Instead of everything being metal, it was concrete. There were walls, a small floor, and a couple of chairs that were all made of concrete. It wasn't going to be comfortable at all. The next week possibly had to be in hiding, and no one wanted to be there. Amanda stood in front of the crowd, facing a wall.

She slid her wand against the wall and magically it opened. Effie let out a sound of amazement. "The Capitol doesn't even have that yet!" No one laughed but seemed quite annoyed. Once the wall was entirely gone there was a fascinating room.

Green, red, and colourful armchairs were placed everywhere. A small kitchen was set beyond a bright living room. However there were no windows, but there were bright, glass chandeliers. The main room held a small TV. It also held a small glass table against all couches, possibly to hold goblets or plates.

Otherwise, there was a large dining room. A mahogany dining table was placed in the middle with curved and fancy chairs. There were also cushions to make the seats more comfortable, as the designs looked hurtful to sit on. A small rug, from long time ago, from the many designs in the room you could tell, was red and black. It was set under the chairs and the main dining table.

In the kitchen, everything was up to date by Capitol style. Had these people stolen from the Capitol's furniture collection? No one would find out, as Amanda was sure they wouldn't bother to ask. The fridge was a grey, shiny colour reminding everyone of the metal city. Next to the fridge was a small counter space but it would easily fit a toaster. Beyond the countertop, was the tiniest sink that anyone could possibly manage. After came more countertops and an oven-stove. The countertops were made of pebbles and metal combined. Drawers were placed all over next to a wooden pantry.

Bedrooms were in a hallway, right next to the countertop cut off. The hallway however was not as fashionable as the rest of the place. It was made of the same metal the city was made of, causing disgust to everyone in the room. The metal was rusty with drops of water from the ceiling.

The hallway went on and on, as there were more than hundreds of bedrooms. At least they all got their own if they wanted to be left alone. Most of them wouldn't share each other's company as they wanted to think. Each bedroom was unique and held new belongings. The dressers would contain either boy or girl clothes. Every size of one shirt was put in the drawer until they picked one. Small amounts of money were put in to help support the couple of days they were staying.

Amanda stepped over the dining room's rug and onto the beige tile. "I know it won't be fun staying here," she paused, examining all the faces. "But it will have to do. Food has been put in the pantry to bake or cook. No food has been prepared; you will have to make it on your own. As well," she said formally. "You will be in here until we have fixed the time machine. However, if you have a wand, place it on the wall to open the lousy door." Her fingers put quotation marks up as she said the word door.

"Any questions?" Amanda said as loud as she could. Everyone shook their heads as in answer of no. "Well then I'll be off." She left the room with her footsteps echoing off the metal wall.

The group exchanged glances and had no idea what to do. They were to do whatever they wanted. Katniss walked away first and had picked out her room quickly. It was green, the walls painted like forests would be. A green comforter was placed on the bed also. There was a small touch screen on the dresser saying, "Girl or boy?" Her finger pressed girl and the drawers threw open in front of her. Clothes containing all colours were placed before her.

"Size?" The pad spoke. She pressed the size she wore and it exchanged many pair of shirts and allowed more to come in. There were pink, blue, green, and many more colours. All of them were different. Either contained a saying, quote, a picture, or just a simple design.

The girl on fire sighed and sat on her comfortable bed. She was too tired to do much from the teleportation. There were swirls for less than a second during the ride to the metal city. Afterwards everything came into focus. It had taken all her breath away, as well as energy. Instead of doing anything for the day she fell asleep.

While Katniss slept in her bedroom, Hermione looked through the kitchen supplies. There wasn't much but enough for the week. To feed all the people, they would get little amounts. They would possibly have to go shopping, if they could.

As Hermione was examining, Peeta was chatting with his family for a brief moment. They never had much to talk about anymore. It'd be awfully quite or one of them would keep going on. He hadn't talked to his mother much of because their past. Peeta never decided to do it for such a long time, he still wasn't going to.

Ron was talking to Ginny and Harry. They were excited to be going back to home but were curious of where they would end up in time. "I think we'd end up at least a day after, or an hour. They don't have any details. I just hope we don't cause any chaos." Ron spoke, in a matter-of- fact tone, just like Hermione; it was the first time in days. He usually never spoke like the way he was.

"Yeah," Harry agreed as he was lost in thought. Ginny was by his side, staring off into space too. Every time Ron would try to speak to them, they would only give one word responses. As Ron became annoyed, he went to find his bedroom.

He searched each room until he had found an orange and blue room. The dresser and the bedspread were orange. The tiny desk and the bed's frame were blue. Odd colours for the room but he was alright with it.

Ron sat on the bed and realized the little pad. The screen was blue and same written on it that Katniss' had, "Girl or boy?" He tapped boy and then a random size. In a flash, the clothes appeared in each drawer. They looked like it would fit him but didn't bother touching them. However, Ron decided to look through the desk's contents. He found exploding snap cards. Having nothing to do, he set them up and they fell over and over. Boredom fell upon him and he finally fell to sleep.

OoO

Hermione came shouting in each hallway for dinner. The Mellarks had prepared dinner with Gale, dreadfully. Peeta's family shouted at each other, but it was mostly his mother. Luckily, Peeta and Gale hadn't. They stayed quiet most of the time but never made eye contact, or talked.

Hermione had already woken up Katniss and was searching for Ron. The hallways were like a labyrinth. Each time she turned, the bushy haired witch never found Ron. At last, after almost five whole minutes, she heard Ron groan in a chair.

Hermione poked her head through the door, "Ron, dinner." She told him loudly as he was still in a daze. "Ron, follow me." He nodded with no argument. He followed Hermione eagerly to the dining table.

Once they had arrived, everyone was already eating. Both of them slumped into chairs next to Harry and Ginny. Luna sat next to Ginny and Draco stood grumpily by the side. Everyone had their plates stacked with food from starvation.

_Maybe we'll have to buy a lot more,_ Hermione thought as she considered all the people. Her mind had put emphasize on a 'lot.'

Draco grabbed a slice of ham, as he thought it was, and ate it with his hands. He was in no mood for manner as his mother taught him. Draco sadly missed his family, especially because he missed his trip to Diagon Alley. He ate with a scowl on his face, much like Katniss'.

Haymitch and Effie were arguing about something unknown to the Hogwarts' students. The Mellarks' ate quietly and Gale's family was talking silently. The biggest conversation heard was of course Haymitch and Effie's. Katniss didn't do much but look down at her food. She wasn't hungry.

On the other hand, Prim was eating joyfully. She had a bit of conversation with the golden trio and Ginny. A small spoonful of everything was placed, festively, on her plate. Prim looked sleepy as shadows were drawn under her eyes.

After dinner was done, everyone, hatefully, cleaned their plates. They would use the same plates over for the week that they had just used. The large group went separate ways after dinner and quietly found rooms.

Hermione had found a room with a bookshelf luckily. It had leather covered books, and paperback books. As well, her bed was a deep red, her dresser a gold colour. It matched her house's colour and thankfully took it. She grabbed multiple books and scanned them until midnight.

While Hermione read, Draco found a Slytherin-coloured bedroom. The walls looked as though they were made of stone and the floor was icy cold. His bedspreads were a dark and dull green. As his bedspreads were a toned green, his dresser was far too bright. It didn't match the room and the colour was yellow. He knew yellow and green could match, but not such a bright yellow and a dark green.

The small room had a brick, grey fireplace. Draco didn't know how to start a fire with wood but took his wand out. He cast a spell quickly on the fire and it breathed warmth over the room. Now that a fire was running, his eyes lulled at the sight of his bed. After hours of not letting himself get some sleep, he slipped into the bed. As quick as gravity could drop a coin, he fell asleep.

Harry Potter laid awake in his bright, red bed. The room was full of magical items that he checked out for several hours. The walls were a yellow. He watched his imagination crawl the walls. He felt as though someone was watching him, he was safe though. Harry's eyes finally drooped and the yellow walls faded from view.

Ginny Weasley was also in her room at the time. She stayed up the latest as she flipped through pages of empty books. Were they all journals? If so, who could write almost fifty journals in just one week? They were made out leather and her fingers loved the feeling. She held onto the rim as she examined her room. The bed, like Katniss' was a green. She hadn't cared for where she stayed, only if it was close to the kitchen. Her small room was identical to Draco Malfoy's and Katniss Everdeen's combined.

Luna was in a sky blue room. There were tiny trees painted down on the floor and art supplies scattered on the desk. The items looked used but she hadn't had a care in the world. Luna had looked at the ceiling and grabbed paints. She splattered them on the walls like she did at home. The room most likely wouldn't come in any use afterwards.

Prim was humming in her room around nine o'clock. The room was bright and flowers were painted on the walls. She had a small red-bricked fireplace. She had started a fire several minutes ago. It was close to fading as she crawled into bed. The mattress was a deep gold-yellow. Prim fell asleep quickly and happily as the walls began to change colour with magic. The magic belonged to the place as it was bewitched.

Peeta Mellark laid awake in his bedroom. It was small and orange. He attempted to fall asleep several times but always failed. It was freezing in the decorated room. There were small wizarding items placed around the room. He had no intention to use them though. Peeta would hopefully fall asleep around midnight at the least. The past nights had been hard for him and Katniss. Something had happened over the past couple of weeks.

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up very soon. I hope you enjoyed all the little segments about their bedrooms and what was happening. Do you wonder what happened to them a couple of days ago? Review please! The story is coming to a close soon. If you want me to continue writing please PM me or review. I would write an epilogue about after all of this.**


End file.
